The Evil Queen at the BAU
by Miemsje
Summary: The BAU has a new boss. A bitch? Perhaps.. Or is there more to her story than expected? Why does she seem to have a special dislike for JJ? Secrets, MI6, true love and ominous smiles combined, where will it lead?
1. The New Reign of the Evil Queen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time or Criminal Minds. All the rights, yada yada, insert rest of correct disclaimer talk here. I do own a Christmas list with Lana Parilla on number 1, there I said it! Are you happy now! *cries and sits in a corner eating chocolate***

**Short summary  
><strong>The BAU has a new boss. A bitch? Perhaps... Or is there more to her story than expected? Why does she seem to have a special dislike for JJ? Secrets, MI6, true love and ominous smiles combined, where will it lead?

_- I have checked the grammar, however English is not my first language. There may be some mistakes, sorry! -_

**Chapter 1 – The New Reign of the Evil Queen**

I lean back in my chair, shocked by the file in front of me. Closing my eyes, I close the file and toss it on the pile of cases which are gruesome as hell, but do not have priority just yet. Apparently she influences my stacking skills as well, because when I open my eyes I see the stack sliding of my desk. "Fuck!"

I slide the chair back with a sigh and round my desk to clean up the mess I made. "Damn, seriously Em? Even my stacking skills?" I mutter into my office. It has been a few months since she left to return to England. Scolding myself for finding my parents' approval more important than our love, I bend over to clean up the files.

– SQ – ONCE UPON A TIME – SQ –

The telephone rings and I answer it with a professional "Good afternoon, this is Agent Jareau, media liaison of the BAU. How can I help you?" The low chuckle makes me roll my eyes.

"_Hey Cherie."_

"Will! I told you before, you cannot call me on my work phone!"

"_But Cherie, I wanted to know if you had thought about my proposal?"_

"My answer is the same Will, we've known each other for a month! How the hell is it a good idea to move in together?"

The whine following my answer reminds me of a kicked puppy. His arguments as to why we should move in together fall on deaf ears, because commotion behind the glass doors of the BAU catches my attention.

"Will, I have to go."

"_Fine! I get it, I will stop asking JJ. I understand that your love for me might be a little overwhelming. We'll talk later tonight, I love you."_

I hang up the phone and fight the urge to punch my hand against a wall. How can someone be so arrogant?

I stack the files neatly and walk towards the glass doors. Reid, Morgan, Garcia and Blake are gathered by Reid's desk and are looking towards Strauss' office. My eyes follow their line of sight and I see Strauss yelling at some officers, Hotch and an expensively dressed woman.

The agents collect Strauss' stuff and guide her toward the exit, under loud protest of Strauss herself.

My eyes stay on the woman and Hotch. I've never seen Hotch like that. He seems to be intimidated by her and when she turns around and looks at us, I understand why. Her cold brown eyes and perfect smile framed with red lips seem to promise nothing good. Her eyes glides over us and when her eyes fall on me, her smile falters slightly. Her smile stays in place, but her cold eyes morph into pools of hurt, longing and loneliness. I've seen that look directed at me before. I cannot hold her gaze and direct my eyes to my feet, my thoughts wander to the person who introduced me to that look: Emily.

I hear a throat clearing and the voice of Hotch echoes through the room. _"Everyone, meeting in 2. Strauss' office." _Reid and Morgan are talking, probably discussing who this woman is. I cannot talk at all, my guilt is suffocating me. Garcia shakes me out of my thoughts: _"Goldilocks, what is wrong? Do you know her?"_ I shake my head and start moving toward the office.

– SQ – ONCE UPON A TIME – SQ –

Upon entering the office I keep my head low and gaze on the floor. The woman is sitting in Strauss' chair and Hotch is standing next to her. When everyone is present her smoky, ominous voice rings out._ "Good afternoon everyone. Erin Strauss has been relieved of her duties due to her..."_ She trails off and makes a disapproving sound before continuing. _".. alcoholic tendencies. I will be replacing her. My name is Regina Mills. It is very nice to meet you. Agent Hotchner, do you have anything to add?" _Hotch shakes his head and gulps. _"Very well, you are dismissed."_ She waves her hand and we turn to leave the room. I sneak a peek, but am immediately pinned by her hard glare.

Reid is surprisingly the first to muster the courage to say something and points towards a worn book on her desk. _"The faerie Queene is written by Edmund Spenser. The first half was published in 1590 and is one of the longest poems in English history. The poem memorializes and celebrates the Tudor dynasty and was treasured by Queen Elizabeth, the first, of England, the daughter of Henry, the seventh…"_ The raise of Regina's eyebrow is enough for Reid to falter and gulp. Her reply however is a warm smile that does not reach her eyes. _"I am aware of that, thank you Dr. Reid." _The smile leaves everyone breathless, even Garcia has a hard time not to swoon. Her eyes connect with mine and her smile immediately disappears. _"As I said before, you are dismissed." _I flee the room and hastily retreat to my office.

– SQ – ONCE UPON A TIME – SQ –

Sitting in my chair, I try and concentrate on my files. My minds wanders back the hard gaze of Regina and I wonder why she seems to dislike me. Vaguely, as the time passes, I hear Reid, Morgan and Blake pass by office and wave goodnight.

"_Gumdrop, what's wrong? Don't try and hide, 'cause else I will use my power of infinite knowledge to get to the bottom of this."_ Garcia is standing in front my desk, her outfit even more colourful than yesterdays, however impossible that seems. I sigh and shrug my shoulders.

"_Enough, my blue-eyed beauty! Stop sulking, tell me! Do I need to make someone stop existing in virtual space?"_

Chuckling I push myself backwards. "No Garcia, thank you. I'm fine, just tired. I'm just going to grab my stuff and go home."

Garcia looks at me disapprovingly and walks away muttering something about disrespecting her powers and her babies calling for her.

Grabbing my stuff I dump some files in my bag and grab my coat. It's time to go home and face the music that is called LaMontagne.

**What did you think? It is my first story and I am very busy at school, so I cannot****guarantee****quick updates, however I will do my best! Please let me know what you think! The story will be around 16 chapters, I think... We'll see.**


	2. Under the Queens spell

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time or Criminal Minds. All the rights, yada, yada, insert rest of correct disclaimer talk here. Yes, yes I confess! I nearly died when I saw Lana's raised eyebrow move at ComicCon. *shivers***

**Short summary  
><strong>The BAU has a new boss. A bitch? Perhaps... Or is there more to her story than expected? Why does she seem to have a special dislike for JJ? Secrets, MI6, true love and ominous smiles combined, where will it lead?

_- I have checked the grammar, however English is not my first language. There may be some mistakes, sorry! -_

**Chapter 2 – Under the Queens spell**

"Yes Mother, I understand you are disappointed."

"_Disappointed? As if! I am furious, running away from MI6, immigrating to the United States. I have raised you better than that!"_

"My apologies Mother, but I could not stay there any longer. Daniel..."

"_You return to your rightful spot, I can assure a promotion when you return."_

"Mother, I am not coming back, it hurts too much. What is life when you cannot share it with the one you love?"

"_You are a romantic fool Regina! You should not look for love, you should look for power."_

"Yes Mother, I must go now."

I do not wait for her reply and end the call. Wincing I realize I will pay for that dearly in our next conversation. The elevator comes to a stop and I crack my neck, the mask falling into place and my sorrow buried.

Arriving this early is part of my routine, this way I can ensure that everyone is on time while still avoiding pleasantries._ "Good morning!"_ The voice startles me and when looking up I blink at the sudden brightness of colours. "Good morning Agent Garcia." _"Oh please, you can call me the Oracle of Knowledge, at your service." _She curtsies, swirls around and skips towards her office. Bloody hell, I can feel a migraine starting to form between my temples.

Continuing my path my eyes glide over Agent Jareau's office. The blond hair catches my attention and my heartbeat picks up. Chastising myself I shake my head and change my line of sight. From the corner of my eyes I can see her looking up. _"Good morning Chief …" _My irritation skyrockets and I snap. _"Save it!"_ I fight the urge to stomp towards my office.

Thankfully, the rest of my journey towards my office is blissfully silent. I let myself sink into my office chair and concentrate on my breathing to push down my irritation. "Paperwork, that will do the trick..." I mutter and grab the first file in front of me.

– SQ – ONCE UPON A TIME – SQ –

My telephone rings, looking at the display I can feel smile forming on my face. The number originates from England. "Chief Mills of the BAU speaking."

"_My, my... Getting used to it already? How is the United States so far?"_

"Well, if you must know, I seem to have the same effect on people here as I did there."

"_Thank god! I was afraid you may have lost your touch!"_

"Why thank you... I feel so relieved."

"_Ooh Regina, sassiness is still your best skill."_

"I am hurt, have you forgot my evil side?"

"_Enough Regina, I called to ask you how you're keeping up."_

"I had my suspicions and thank you for asking. The grass is green, the bees are buzzing and if I'm lucky I might even get a rainbow sticker and if I fill out the card I can get a unicorn kiss and am in the race to an..."

"_Regina! Tone down the sassy."_

"Fine, fine! Well, I had true happiness with Daniel and now I am lost. I feel like ripping my own heart out, just so it will hurt less. But I won't because than I will start to take after Mother. Happy now?"

"_Regina, it will hurt less after a while I promise."_

"Because you are all sunshine and smiles?"

"_Stop lashing out cause you're hurt Regina, been there, done that."_

"How are you holding up?"

"_Well, I got out of bed this morning without having the urge to call Jennifer."_

"I am happy to hear you're improving Em."

"_Well, I must go now Regina, they need me here. We'll talk soon!"_

"Of course, I promise."

Sighing I direct my attention back to my files to get my attention on something other than the gaping hole in my chest.

– SQ – ONCE UPON A TIME – SQ –

Some hours later I have successfully finished a big part of my paperwork, agreed with Agent Jareau about taking the particular case without snapping and am currently calling with the higher-ups. Hanging up with rolling eyes, I deduce that the higher-ups here are even worse than those at MI6.

Men, always comparing the length of their... _"Chief Mills?" _My heads snaps up and Agent Morgan is standing in my doorway, shuffling his feet. Hmm, his personal file gives a clear indication of him being a ladies man, perhaps my profile was wrong? I snort discreetly. When was I ever wrong with a profile?

My inner dialog seemingly took too long as Agent Morgan repeats himself. "Yes Agent Morgan, how can I help you?" _"Well, I just wanted to welcome you to the BAU ma'am. I was wondering if you interested in joining everyone and have drink with us tonight?" _I slide my chair back and walk towards the windows overseeing the desks. I can feel his eyes trailing the lines of my body and my smirk widens. This I can handle, Evil Queen Mode it is. I swirl around with a wicked gleam in my eyes and ominous smirk in place. "Well I'll let you know, now would you be so kind as to divert your attention to something useful?" I can see his pupils dilate and curse myself. This is the last thing I can use. An agent with a crush. "Was there anything else Agent Morgan?" He seems to shake himself out of his stupor and gives a charming smile. Well, I can only guess that is what he is trying.

Finally alone again, I shake my head. That bloody migraine is starting to build again.

– SQ – ONCE UPON A TIME – SQ –

Glancing at the clock I realize it is almost time to go home. Impending loneliness makes me shiver. Maybe I should join them for a drink after all? I nod and use my phone to call Agent Morgan's desk phone.  
><em>"Agent Morgan speaking."<em>

"Agent, I have decided that if the offer still stand I would love to join everyone for a drink. It might be good to get acquainted with everyone."

I can hear his grin through the phone and can see him holding up his thumb towards Dr. Reid and Agent Blake.

"_Great! I will text you the address."_

I hang up, already cursing my decision. Well, it's better than sitting on my couch alone.

As I enter the bar I can immediately feel multiple sets of eyes on me and I do not like where they linger. Thank God for Agent Garcia, she is a beacon of colour and I make my way to the group of agents. As I walk towards the table, the conversations lull. Agent Garcia glares at Agent Morgan who is too busy running his eyes over my body to notice. I suppress a smirk and quickly sit down after dusting off the seat.

The barman seems to appear out of nowhere and I immediately order a cider. After the barman leaves with a suggestive wink I find the table staring at me.

"What?"

Agent Blake smiles and shakes her head.

"_Well statistically speaking, only 3% of the customers in this bar are serviced at the table. The regulation of this establishment states that you must order your drinks at the bar. I have found that the 3% consists of woman wearing power suits whom are considered very beautiful. I have also concluded that the barman only has a 1 out of 23 chance. I have not concluded what the actual intentions of the barman are after he takes the woman home, but…"_

"_My young genius, that's quite enough of your statistical ramblings. Chief Mills, how have you been faring in this magical fabulous place we call the BAU?"_

"Thank you Dr. Reid and Agent Garcia. I have been settling in just fine and thank you for your hospitality and invitation."

I quickly reach for the cider which is put on the table by the barman. Another cheeky wink and he leaves. The napkin below the glass has something written on it, without reading it I crumple it and shove it towards the other end of the table. The conversation around me starts up again and I'm content to just sit back and listen to Agent Blake talking with Reid about literature. Agent Jareau is currently winning at darts, Agent Morgan is trying to catch my gaze, while Agent Garcia is trying to shoot laser beams out of her eyes which I chalk up to her being jealous. Great... 

**Well, that was my second chapter. I actually did not intend to write it tonight, however I thought I'd surprise you. Well nice to see you again, let me know what you think!**


	3. Understanding

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time or Criminal Minds. All the rights, yada, yada, insert rest of correct disclaimer talk here. Fine, I'll admit it. In my free time I like to walk around in a unicorn suit. It's true! No seriously, I wish I had one…**

**Short summary  
><strong>The BAU has a new boss. A bitch? Perhaps... Or is there more to her story than expected? Why does she seem to have a special dislike for JJ? Secrets, MI6, true love and ominous smiles combined, where will it lead?

_- I have checked the grammar, however English is not my first language. There may be some mistakes, sorry! -_

**Chapter 3 – Understanding**

"Agency of travellers in cyberspace, I will be your guide today."

"_Garcia, could you have talk with JJ?"_

"My dark prince, no dirty talk today?"

"_Penelope..."_

"I will be there in a jiffy!"

Frowning I end the call. What's wrong with JJ? I softly pat my babies before promising that I will be back and softly close the door.

I poke my head around the door, I see JJ leaning back in her chair with her eyes closed, rubbing her temples. "Battling a headache, my blonde Knight?" She sighs and rolls her shoulders before opening her eyes to catch my gaze. I gasp a little at the look in her eyes. "Sweetcheeks, tell me?" I move forward, plop down on her couch and pat the spot next to me. "Set your cute little butt right here and tell the Goddess of Knowledge everything." She shakes her head and the tiny smile forming on her face calms me down a little.

"_Garcia, I screwed up..." _Throwing her hands up she sinks down on the couch. I have an inkling that my dark-eyed princess has some role in this upcoming conversation. "Does this have to do with the useless heap of stone, whose accent makes my babies crash?" _"I woke up this morning and finally got my head out of my ass! God I can be such a..."_

"Now, now! Easy with the name-calling. Gumdrop, be easy on yourself. Maybe not as easy as Apple's security, but still."

"_She was right! God she was right all along!" _Oh, no. My spidey-sense is tingling. She's going to ramble…

"_Damn it... I didn't listen, instead I listened to her! How can I be so stupid…? I didn't stand up for myself, no, even worse… I didn't stand up for her! Why did I find them more important…? Stupid frames and boxes! Damn it JJ, how could you be so stupid! I have to get her back! Stupid expectations. Maybe if I just…" _"Breathe JJ! Breathe! Calm your tits, let's recap." She takes a shuddering breath, suppressing tears but not being entirely successful.

"So instead of loving freely, you made yourself love Crawfish. All to please your parents who want you to fit in the neat little boxes, which make up what some call acceptable society?" She meekly nods her head. I shrug and allow a sympathetic smile to grace my face. "When are you going to tell me something I don't know? I am the Oracle of all-things worth knowing for a reason." She laughs weekly which turn in soundless sobs. "You made a bit of a mess, didn't you? Maybe it is time to start fighting for yourself and your feelings?" _"You're right, again…" _"Well, I hate to disappoint, gotta keep the reviews high!"

Laughing she sniffs and wipes at her cheeks. I rub her back softly to show her my support. _"What should I do Garcia?" _"Honey, I cannot show you the way for this. Just try and be honest. If you need some back-up than you know where to find me. I will direct the wraith of the office of Supreme Genius and wipe existences with one stroke of my keyboard!" She chuckles and can see the determined fire roaring in her blue eyes once again. "There you are! I lost you there for a second." I stand up and walk towards the door. "I must go now, my babies, they need me!"

I hear her chuckle and can practically feel her rolling her eyes while shaking her head. Reid, Blake and Morgan look up when I walk through the glass doors. Their questioning gazes tell me enough and I tilt my towards my lair, but before we get one step in Hotchner opens his office. _"Wheels-up in 30, we have a case! You will be briefed on the plane. JJ you stay here, Chief Mills will brief you. Garcia, Chief Mills seems to be having problems with her computer."_

"Yes, my liege!" And I start walking towards her office.

– SQ – ONCE UPON A TIME – SQ –

"Chief Mills?"

"_Agent Garcia, I seem to have a problem. I cannot open Windows."_

"But this office is air-conditioned?" The narrowing of her eyes and the quirk of her eyebrow makes me drop my smile.

"_Agent Garcia. I did not come here to listen to you cracking jokes."_

She stands up and waves at her computer. Sitting down I look at the computer. Chief Bitchy needs me for this?

"Why Chief Mills, these problem are easily solved with Ctrl, Alt, Delicious!"

The squinting eyes make me prepare myself mentally and I feel like ten years old all over again, waiting to be scolded.

Thankfully, the door opens and JJ appears. _"Chief Mills, you had a briefing for me?"_

"_Agent Jareau, how nice of you to join us. The pentagon has asked for your expertise in a case of national security. I do not know the detail as they are classified, but you will be expected at the entrance. A car will be there to pick you up in about… Hmm, let's see, 17 minutes. I suspect you are required to bring your go-bag. Is everything clear or do I need to repeat myself?"_

"_Crystal, Chief Mills."_

"_Thank you Agent Jareau, you are dismissed. Be a dear and keep me posted."_

JJ dives out of the office as if she's diving for cover in a gunfight. I hold back my grin and continue to upgrade Chief Mills' computer. The 1990s just called and they want their computer back. I sigh and decide I have worked my magic to the best of my abilities. When I look up I'm shocked to see the look on Chief Mills' face. Deep sorrow etched in her eyes while longing marks her face. Her gaze is unfocused but warm and for a second I'm afraid she might burst out in tears. Closing the laptop brings her out of her thoughts and her gaze becomes frigid.

"_Are you quite finished, Agent Garcia?"_

Her voice is not as distant as usual and it breaks slightly at the end. She clears her throat while I pretend I did not notice.

"Yes my Queen, I will let your return to your reign."

Cursing myself for my lack of filter I flee her office.

– SQ – ONCE UPON A TIME – SQ –

Hours later I cannot seem to hold my concentration for long. I feel like a toddler with ADHD who has just entered FAO Schwarz. The phone rings and I answer it on autopilot.

"_Hey dollface, could you work your magic for me?"_

"_Garcia, baby girl are you there?"_

"Oh sorry my Greek chiselled God, lady of the house speaking!"

"_There's my girl! Could you send me a list of known sexual offenders, who own dogs and live in an area close to a nail salon?"_

"My babies are on the case, you'll have them before you can declare your undying love for me! Garcia, out!"

Shortly after sending the files Morgan informs me they found the unsub and have him in custody. Sighing I lean back and decide it's time to call it a night.

After kissing my babies goodnight, I close my lair and am surprised to see Chief Mills' light is still on. Shuffling through her doorway I am surprised to see a tattoo of a feather on her forearm. "That's really well set, ma'am."

Her heads snaps up so fast it even gives me a whiplash and I can see her walls building up. It's now or never Garcia, what was up with that look?

"You look as if you could use a drink? How about some company?"

I wince and wait for her dismissal. Her eyes harden with shoulders so tense they might snap. Sighing she rolls her shoulders.

"_Top drawer, second on the right, a welcoming gift from a mutual friend. Please feel free although I am afraid I will not be such great company."_

I must say I'm a little disorientated by her reply and the slumping of her shoulders. Don't get me wrong, her posture remains perfect, but still it looks as if she fighting something.

I move towards the drawer and take out the bottle of cider. Placing a filled glass on her desk, I walk around it and set myself in the comfy chairs.

"Mutual friend, huh? Who might that be?"

"_Prentiss. I was her boss for short while. A kind, intelligent woman, but troubled."_

"Ah, our suffering princess, troubled to say the least. Why did you leave MI6, apart the opportunity to work with the awesomeness that is the BAU?"

This time I'm not afraid of her reply at all. She seems deflated and yearning for someone to understand but trust seems to be an issue.

"_You ask quite a lot of me I am afraid."_

The lack of trust is holding back her answer, however I've seen that look too often to forget it.

"I'm pretty well versed in losing people you love. My parents... They died because of me. I was out and they were worried, I… Ehm…" I swallow roughly and try to even out my voice. Her gaze is understanding and she seems to consider my question.

"_I lost the person I hold most dear. Daniel… I, ehm, well… We loved each other dearly. Being the only person to ever see me, however it was not meant to be I suppose." _I can feel her walls building up again.

"The what if path is the most painful to take, gumdrop."

"_Yes well, being kind is not my strongest suit. Certainly not for myself."_

We share an understanding look and we both lean back in our chairs. The silence is calm, accepting even as it envelops us both.

**Well, will you look at that! Three chapter in two days! Yes, I must admit my assignment for university is not faring so well. But hey! Why not? Please let me know what you think!**


	4. A Simple Case of…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time or Criminal Minds. All the rights, yada, yada, insert rest of correct disclaimer talk here. Another fun fact about me: I collect rubber ducks! And yes, I have the ones that glow in the dark AND the LED rubber duckies!**

**Short summary  
><strong>The BAU has a new boss. A bitch? Perhaps... Or is there more to her story than expected? Why does she seem to have a special dislike for JJ? Secrets, MI6, true love and ominous smiles combined, where will it lead?

_- I have checked the grammar, however English is not my first language. There may be some mistakes, sorry! -_

**Chapter 4 – A Simple Case of…**

"_But, Cherie! We should talk about this!"_

"Will, I do NOT love you! What is there to talk about?"

"_You're not thinking clearly! Maybe it's that time of the month…"_

Standing from the bench in the park, I throw up my hands and roll my eyes. The women walking glance toward us and shake their heads. Their husbands wincing, easily realizing that that was a VERY bad move…

"You did NOT just say that!"

I collect my blazer from the bench and shrug it on.

"_Jennifer, please. You don't know what you're saying! Who is he? What could he give you that I can't?! I mean, look at me!"_

"Will! I'm sorry but…"

"_Have you been seeing him behind my back?"_

"Wow… Thanks for the vote of confidence! God… And I thought you knew me…Goodbye Will"

Grabbing my briefcase I swirl around and hastily pace towards the black SUV waiting for me. Will is shouting something, but I do not hear him. Well, that went smoothly… I snort to myself while trying to hold back my tears. I really did care for him, but I cannot grasp any of the reasons I had before.

– SQ – ONCE UPON A TIME – SQ –

The door of the SUV is opened by an agent who is predictably dressed in a black suit with a white shirt. Not to forget: Aviator glasses and an American flag pinned on his suit. A walking stereotype indeed.

He drops his blank look and offers me a sympathetic smile. _"Rough day?"_

"And I'm guessing the worst is yet to come." He hums and nods while closing the door for me. When he gets in the driver's seat he reaches over to the other seat. _"At least there's coffee?"_ He hands over the coffee and gives me a wink over his glasses.

"You're a lifesaver!" I take the coffee and take a big whiff while humming contently. The agent chuckles softly and directs the car to its destination.

– SQ – ONCE UPON A TIME – SQ –

"_Agent Jareau, we will arrive shortly"_

I look up from the file I was reading. "Thank you, Agent." Looking down at the file I decide to let Chief Mills know that I arrived at my destination.

"_Chief Mills of the BAU speaking."_

"Chief Mills, Agent Jareau here. I wanted to let you know I have almost arrived and will be briefed shortly."

"_I will call your temporary superior and inform them."_

She hangs up before I get a word in. Well ain't she a ball of sunshine? Sighing I shake my head and direct my attention back to my file.

– SQ – ONCE UPON A TIME – SQ –

"_Agent Jareau, how nice to finally meet you. My name is SSA Mary Margaret Blanchard. Allow me to introduce you to the team: Agent David Nolan, NSA."_

The look between them lingers a second too long. He looks almost bashful while still seeming confident and trustworthy. Agent Blanchard seems to have the soft touch in the group, her stance superior but warm.

"_Agent Hook, CIA" _While crossing his arm he puffs up his chest, reminding me of a peacock: Way too arrogant for his own good. His smile is bordering creepy.

"_Agent Red, CIA" _The outfit seems like any agent, however with more buttons open than is deemed professional. Her eyes are sizing me up, her gaze intimidating.

"_and Captain Booth, he will keep an eye on the investigation for the army…" _This man screams military. His warm eyes are twinkling, although they do seem to have seen to much. He moves his leg with a slight limp, prosthetic from the knee down I presume. _"…as well as making sure that all information needed from the army can be acquired. Everyone, this is Agent Jareau, BAU profiler and media liaison…" _

"…_Alright! Let's sit down for a minute and Captain Booth will brief everyone." _Agent Blanchard moves around the table and hands everyone a case file.

"_Thank you Agent Blanchard… Good afternoon everyone. Six soldiers of unknown origin have been found at a terrorist camp. Team Alpha recovered these assets, however after the interrogation of multiple enemy combatants that survived, we have concluded that some assets are compromised. This team has been assembled to expose compromised assets. Four have been released and are deemed genuine, while two soldiers are not found in any database. We have given each soldier a name to make things a little easier."_

I flip through the first pages until I find a young man staring back at me. His smile a little goofy, however his eyes hard and cold.

"_First Romeo. He was found near a soldier of team Alpha that was stabbed in the back. Furthermore, he has been cooperating a little too well…"_

Turning the page I find a woman with dark grey eyes. Her gaze coloured with sorrow and her smile so forced it looks more like a grimace.

"_Also Juliet. She has not said anything so far and is very hostile. Last encounter resulted in a broken nose and loss of some teeth from one of our agents."_

Agent Blanchard nods and stands up slowly.

"_Great! Let me show you to your offices where you can place your belongings and can freshen up a bit. Afterwards Red and Nolan, you take interrogation room 7 and interview Romeo. Hook, you're with me in interrogation room 6 and we will take Juliet. Agent Jareau and Captain Booth, you can observe both interrogations from the same room. Any questions?"_

Mumbling combined with a clear No Ma'am are the response.

– SQ – ONCE UPON A TIME – SQ –

Hours later, I flop down in an office chair tiredly. So far I have concluded that Romeo seems try and suppress reactions when the questions lean towards the beliefs of the terrorist, while overcompensating positive reactions to the morals of the US Army. If I'm honest, he gives the creeps and feels fake.

Juliet is a different case altogether. No responses whatsoever, a few slight twitches around the eyes but that's it. Emotions or just irritation of the eyes? This is going to be harder than I had hoped.

Closing my eyes I think of Emily. Her concentrated look, off-centre belt and dark soulful eyes.

"_I wish I had someone who has that look on their face while thinking of me." _Opening my eyes, I immediately wipe the smile of my face.

"_Sorry, didn't mean to startle you."_

"That's fine. Agent Red, right?"

"_Pff, please call me Ruby."_

"Ah, JJ." I smile and shake her offered hand.

"_We seem to be bunking together, you ready to go?"_

"Ah yes, just let me grab my stuff. Isn't Agent Blanchard bunking with us as well?"

"_Only 2-person room, she was so kind to offer to share a room with Agent Nolan. Like they're fooling anyone!"_

I think I will get along just fine with this one. Shaking my head I turn towards the office to gather my belongings.

– SQ – ONCE UPON A TIME – SQ –

"_JJ, is it OK if I shower first?"_

"Yeah, no sure! Go right ahead."

Finally, a private moment. I muster up the courage and walk onto the balcony while dialling a number I know by heart.

_*You have reached the voicemail of…*_

Sighing I hang up the phone and try again. It goes to voicemail after one ring and I know my calls are being ignored.

"Pick up, I know you're there… I just want to apologise, you were right and I'm sorry. Fine, just please call me as soon as you can OK?"

"_JJ, the shower is all yours! We'll ride in together tomorrow OK? Sleep tight!"_

The door closing and I tighten my grip on my phone. Another call goes unanswered.

"Damnit Em!"

**Well hello there! Fourth chapter already, this story seems to tumble out of my brain. My assignment? Hmm… Let's just say it's probably more useful to practice the sentence: You want fries with that?**


	5. Honesty prevails?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time or Criminal Minds. All the rights, yada, yada, insert rest of correct disclaimer talk here. Well, I kind of ran out of interesting things to say about me. Just kidding! Fun fact #29432: Yesterday was my birthday! HOORAAYYY! It really weird and it makes me feel guilty. I'm celebrating my birthday while there are so many people that lost their loved ones in 9-11. My thoughts are with you!**

**Short summary  
><strong>The BAU has a new boss. A bitch? Perhaps... Or is there more to her story than expected? Why does she seem to have a special dislike for JJ? Secrets, MI6, true love and ominous smiles combined, where will it lead?

_- I have checked the grammar, however English is not my first language. There may be some mistakes, sorry! –_

_**WATCH OUT! I wil update chapter 1-4 because my breaks are not shown correctly.**_

**Chapter 5 - Honesty prevails?**

It's day four and today we've been interrogating Romeo for four hours without any breaks. The main questions are asked in cycles. As I watch through the glass I can see his resolve weaken. His answers still correct but his concentration deteriorating.

"_What is your name?"_

"_Private Walsh, ma'am!"_

"_Where are you from?"_

"_Willcox, Arizona."_

"_So, how do you get in Willcox, Arizona?"_

Deciding it's time to mix it up, I press the button of the microphone to enable contact between me and Agents Hook and Blanchard.

"Ask him about his favourite movie."

"_Right of interstate 10."_

"_Favourite movie?"_

"_Ma'am?"_

"_Answer the damn question!"_

"_Thank you Agent Hook. Now, Private Walsh, favourite movie?"_

"_Well, ehm, the Wizard of Oz I guess."_

His feet shuffle on the floor while he tries to maintain the gaze of Agent Blanchard for just a little too long. I write down both and realize that this is not going to end well for 'Private Walsh'.

"_So, best restaurant at home?"_

"_I didn't eat out often."_

"_You prefer to stay at home then?"_

"_Well, family dinner?"_

"_You had any pets?"_

"_A dog"_

"_Could he play catch?"_

"_No, not really."_

"_What was your favourite food again?"_

Seeing an opening I immediately reach for the microphone. "Refer to his hometown as Willcox, Texas."

"_Hamburgers with fries"_

"_Oh right! Any hamburgers in Willcox, Texas?"_

"_No, my mom always made them."_

Shaking my head I summon the list of big fat liar in my head and check the box with inconsistency.

"_Were being held captive against your will?"_

"_Yes! Yes, I was!"_

"_You didn't stab that soldier in the back?"_

"_No, of course not! I wouldn't! Seriously, I wouldn't!_

Repeating words… Well this guy certainly tries to get all the boxes checked of the big fat liar list. Sighing I walk forward and knock the glass twice.

– SQ – ONCE UPON A TIME – SQ –

A few hours later I have done my profiling and am certain he is indeed not Private Walsh. I am still sitting in the observation room while Agent Blanchard and Agent Hook are turning up the heat.

So far he messed up quite a few times: inconsistencies, too much detail, contradictions between voice and gestures and suppressing his body language completely.

I'm so concentrated on trying to break his façade that I do not hear the door opening.

"_Agent Jareau?"_

"Agent Blanchard! Sorry, I didn't hear you come in."

"_No problem, I wanted to know your ideas? We have no clue who he is. No DNA matches and fingerprint won't get us anywhere either."_

"Why not?"

"_He was tortured at the camp with sulphuric acid on his fingertips."_

"Hold on, he has been lying about everything so far. What if he's been lying about that too?"

"_What do you mean?"_

"Just keep him occupied and give me his glass for his fingerprints. If he wasn't tortured but he has had those scars on his fingertips for a long time we might be able to get a hit anyways."

"_Sure, if you say so."_

– SQ – ONCE UPON A TIME – SQ –

I anxiously wait for the analyst to run the prints through the different databases. An eight point match on the fingerprint. It's not perfect but hey, it's not a freaking beauty pageant. "Thanks!" I hastily grab the print and hurry to the interrogation room. Adrenaline rushing through my veins and heart pumping in my throat. We got him!

I rest my hand on the doorknob and take a few calming breaths. Knocking before I open the door and walk in with an air of confidence. Agent Blanchard eyes me up before standing up and walking towards the corner of the room. Agent Killian shrugs and continues to pace behind 'Private Walsh'.

"Do you know who I am?"

"_No ma'am."_

"My name is Agent Jareau, I work at the Behavioural Analysis Unit of the FBI."

He swallows roughly while adjusting his collar.

"So let's cut the crap, shall we? No need for anymore lying, Mr. Diggs."

His eyes widen comically before the mask falls back into place.

"_My apologies, I don't understand Ma'am."_

"First it's Agent, secondly we ran your fingerprints, and third we have a match Oscar."

His gaze hardens and his shoulders tense. I stand up and open the folder containing his picture, previous criminal record, ties to terroristic group and hometown.

"The only chance for you to get home is if clicking your heels together three times works, cause the yellow brick road you took leads to prison."

I immediately leave the room followed by the two Agents.

"_Well that requires a drink to celebrate, don't ya think?"_

"_Seriously Hook, you have alcoholic tendencies. No rum for you tonight."_

"_Like you can boss me around, Agent Blanchard or will it be Agent Nolan anytime soon?"_

"_You're such a child Hook!"_

Shaking my head I decide that it's probably for the best to stay out of that conversation. The door opening from the next interrogation room makes me direct my attention from the bickering Agents to the grim faces of Agents Nolan and Red. Both ignore my questioning nod, grab their stuff and storm towards the exit yelling that tomorrow's another day.

Well, some time to spare it seems. That's been rare these past couple of days. I'm dialling a number I know by heart before I realise it.

– SQ – ONCE UPON A TIME – SQ –

"Why haven't you answered the phone when she called?"

"_Regina! Seriously?"_

"Emily, listen to me… You have a chance at true happiness. You know I would give anything for it to return, right?"

"_I know, I know! It's just… I feel like if I were to let her in and she chooses someone else over me again it will kill me."_

"Don't be so dramatic Emily, it doesn't suit you dear."

"_I'm not being dramatic! You were miserable when Daniel was declared dead. Would you seriously choose to get those 2 years with Daniel and knowing that anyone else will never match what you and Daniel had over being blissfully ignorant of how it felt?"_

"Listen to me Emily. Yes, these past few months I felt like shit. Yes, dear, that's me cursing out loud. But if I had never known Daniel, I would have never known true love. Daniel knew the risks of the job and I knew them. We were lucky enough to have those two years."

My voice breaks at the end and I rapidly try to blink away the tears that are forming. If I keep repeating that maybe I will find the peace I so desperately yearn for. Standing behind my chair I reach for it to give me some support.

"_But what if she calls to ask me to come to her wedding and she's only sorry about not telling me?"_

"Yes dear, and what if the sky was purple and you were a dumbass. Oh wait, you are!"

"_I'm… Wait, was that a joke? You're hanging around Garcia too often."_

"Emily, you're stalling. Stop you're whining."

"_I'm serious Regina! What if…"_

"Well frankly my dear, I don't give damn! All those what ifs holding you back now will be nothing compared to those you will have if you don't call."

"_Fine, I'll think about it."_

"That's all I ask."

"_Regina? Why did you never introduce me to Daniel? I only ever heard your stories without any pictures to give him a face."_

Gripping the back of my chair, I give a sad smile.

"That my dear is complicated, not to mention classified. You know that."

"_So you cannot talk to anyone about him? That is cruel."_

"Don't I know it. But enough about Daniel. Please Emily if not for me, than please for yourself: call her."

The words tumbling out of my mouth before I can stop them. Begging… If my Mother could see me now.

"_I will, I will! You made your point Regina, several times, clearly… Thank you, Regina, for listening."_

"Always princess, always."

"_I will talk to you soon Regina, take care of yourself okay?"_

"Emily, my clothing is impeccable and as you said I am gorgeous. I always take care of myself."

_Ha. Ha, Regina. You know what I mean."_

"I'll try my hardest, bye Em."

I end the call and desperately search the mask needed to keep my emotions in check. Yelling at someone, I decide, will work best.

– SQ – ONCE UPON A TIME – SQ –

I can see my thundering black athlete flee Regina's office. Chuckling, I grab the files Regina requested and make my way to her office.

"Regina?"

"_Garcia! Thank god! Please tell me you have those files."_

"Why, my name isn't Guardian of the expanse of virtual knowledge for nothing is it?"

I hand her the files and she immediately puts them in an envelope and leaves the room. Shrugging I set myself down with the knowledge that she will return shortly.

"_Hopefully that will shut those peasants upstairs up for a bit."_

"Well, aren't you just a ray of sunshine?"

"_I'm sorry Garcia, today has been a dreadful day. Emily has her head buried in the sand, the peasants from upstairs are trying to rattle my cage and I missed a phone call from my Mother. She'll have my head for that, I'm sure."_

"Normally you would rock those issues like you rock your stiletto's. Let me guess, Emily asked about JJ and decided it was fair to compare it to Daniel, am I right?"

Her shocked expression morphs into smile, but quickly turns sour. That makes me realize I just hit the sour point with a precision a sniper would be jealous of.

"You wanna share, my Queen?"

"_How do you do that?"_

"A magician never reveals his tricks, neither will I."

She sighs and leans back in the chair. Her normally intimidation vibe is currently swallowed up by nostalgia.

"_Have I ever told you about how Daniel died?"_

"Enlighten me."

Her breathing hitches and I can see her swallowing back tears.

"_I don't know."_

Frowning I get the feeling that I will get a sense of the deepness of her sorrow in the next few minutes.

"_Daniel was declared dead. They could not recover anything. No one knows how he died, where he died and more important who killed him."_

She straightens her posture the second her phone rings. My head is spinning with the information I just received. Regina never had any sort of closure and had to burry an empty coffin with all questions left unanswered. My fingers start to have a familiar itch, I wonder what my babies and I could find in the deep corners of virtual space.

"_Garcia, I'm sorry but I have to take this."_

"No probs, Regina! Leave it to my babies and I!"

She halts her movement to pick up the phone.

"_Garcia, don't! I have been that road before and harbouring false hope to have it crushed is not something I can overcome once again. Thank you though, it means a lot."_

My mind made I give a reassuring nod.

"I understand Regina, I'll leave you to it. Just… Dibs on Derek, okay?"

I hear her chuckling before answering the phone while shaking her head. Swirling around my mind starts to race with all the possibilities to find any information.

I skip to my lair and get a few weird looks. Hmm, they must be new here I suppose.

– SQ – ONCE UPON A TIME – SQ –

_Well, well, let's see how we can crack this puppy. _

The trail I have been following has lead me to the depths of MI6's cold file database. I was actually surprised that I was able to find this trace at all. Now, one inscription lasts and then I'll get a better insight.

_Wait!_ There's someone else roaming the internet for the same information. Intrigued I follow the lead while letting my program do its job on the inscription. This person is actually pretty well-covered. _Hidden files? Pfftssshh, please! _I finally get to a folder on some server in Switzerland.

The file shows a photocopy of some paperwork on Daniel. Scrolling I come to the conclusion that Daniel was very good at his job, nearly 94% success rate. What kind of job is unclear but there is a faint trail from this file to another. Waiting for it to open I nervously straighten my stuffed animals adorning my office.

_Let's have a look shall we? Well it seems Daniel was an asset dropped in enemy territory and operates alone to eliminate high ranking officers of terrorist cells. The origin of his orders are from the British MI6 and refer to him as a sniper who excelled in precision and speed._

*Beep beep*

The alarm on my computers has me spinning around. _A freaking backtrace? Oh, HELL NO!_

I start typing away and come to the conclusion that this son of a bitch is actually pretty good! The trace disappears suddenly.

_Holy zebra on rollerskates? Where did it go?_

I can hear my office door opening and quickly minimize my windows while calling forth some other stuff I was tracking, tracing and searching for in the background.

"_Baby girl, you wanna walk out together and grab a drink?"_

"With a gorgeous FBI analyst who looks like he could carry me there? Always!"

I shut down my babies, check the thermostat to make sure that keep warm tonight and head towards the exit of the BAU.

**Whoopsie! This chapter kind of became humongous! I couldn't stop it! But hey, the more the better for you guys right? Hope you like it and for unicorn kisses please review!**


	6. Sassy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time or Criminal Minds. All the rights, yada, yada, insert rest of correct disclaimer talk here. Sorry for the inconsistency in updating, my schedule is kind of insane. But anyways, enjoy! (Hopefully!)**

**Short summary  
><strong>The BAU has a new boss. A bitch? Perhaps... Or is there more to her story than expected? Why does she seem to have a special dislike for JJ? Secrets, MI6, true love and ominous smiles combined, where will it lead?

_- I have checked the grammar, however English is not my first language. There may be some mistakes, sorry! –_

**Chapter 6 – Sassy 2.0**

Protesting springs of a mattress rouse me from my sleep. The bright light makes me shut my eyes and I curl up underneath the comforter.

"_Good morning JJ! You sure sleep soundly."_

Groaning I peek from under the comforter to see Red sitting in a sweaty running outfit (which is way too small!) on her own bed. _Jezus! Why is she up at this ungodly hour!_

Groaning again but much loader I pull my pillow over my head and pretend I'm sleeping by snoring obnoxiously loud.

"_Yeah, yeah! Get up JJ! I know it's early, but I'm hoping that maybe we can surprise Juliet by showing up at the asscrack of dawn."_

"I'm up… I'm totally up…"

My comforter is pulled down and my pillow pulled from my head. Scrunching my nose I open my eyes to be to be met by twinkling brown eyes. I push her away and flop on the mattress dramatically. Before I realise I'm falling, my head hits the nightstand and I crumple to the floor in a tangle of sheets.

"_Crap JJ! Sorry!"_

Groaning I sit up and rub my head soothingly.

"You better be paying for coffee today."

Her laugh echoes through the room and she walks towards the bathroom.

"_I guess that's fair, but you better get your ass in gear and get up!"_

A red top drops to the floor followed by running pants. My eyes trail her body from her ankles, along her legs and over the curve of her butt while tracing the lace of her sinfully small boy shorts. In the corner of my eye I notice a bra joining the other clothing on the floor. Following the small indentations in her back above her underwear… _Dear god this woman is beautiful!_ the muscles of her back… My hand slips from the nightstand and I have yet another close encounter with the floor.

Throwing an arm over my eyes I concentrate on breathing and set myself on the floor more comfortably. _This is the first time I've ever allowed myself to look, really look, at another woman. Well, apart from Emily of course. Even Red cannot compete with the definition of Emily's muscles and the elegance gracing the movement of her body. Her strong hands gripping my thighs. Muscles bunching to lift me up and on her kitchen counter. My hands feeling the muscles flex under her shirt…_

"_You okay down there, JJ?"_

"Eh, yes? Yes! I'm fine."

Her chuckling proves that my voice has noticeably dropped and I hastily clear my throat.

"_Well, if I knew I had that effect on you..."_

I'm shocked by the quickness in which her voice transforms to a perfect bedroom voice followed by a sexy grin. She chuckles at my gaping mouth and gives my cheeky grin.

"_I'm totally kidding! But let's be serious, who's keeping your thoughts all smoky and sexy?"_

Relieved it was a joke I gather myself up from the floor and give her a half-smile.

"Emily." My voice breathy and full of longing.

"_Well, has she got a leash on you! Damn girl!"_

"Yeah, but it gets worse. I don't mind it. Just as long as she'll give another chance."

My mood shifts again now from horny to lonely. She pats me on the back and pops open an extra button on her shirt.

"_Well, now that I have the right amount of cleavage I will go and grab you a cup of coffee." _

– SQ – ONCE UPON A TIME – SQ –

"_What did you do at that camp?"_

"…"

"_Answer me!"_

Even after another four hours, the interrogation seems to be going nowhere. The soldier is giving us nothing but a blank look, eyes unfocused.

"…"

"_We will find out who you are, whether you talk or not."_

"…"

"_So how was it in that camp?"_

Hooks is winding himself up and the soldier seems undisturbed. Nolan leaning against the wall tiredly rubbing his eyes.

"…"

"_The men there must be really interested in being the one to questions you, am I right?"_

"…"

"_They probably get a little physical, don't they? First a little waterboarding, then some beatings and then they drag you back to your cell."_

"…"

"_Not? No torturing? Then maybe they just thought that we wouldn't look twice because you're a woman? Well you're wrong!"_

"…"

"_You're one of them, aren't you? Admit it! They treated you like you were one of them, all you had to do was help with the torture of others."_

"…"

"_No, you didn't help? Well then you probably had to spread your legs and earn your better treatment on your back. They fucked you good and you would get food?"_

"…"

A tiny twitch of her eye alerts me that she seems disturbed by that statement, but her blank look returns immediately.

"_That's it. Isn't it? You're just a slut, you would probably have your legs spread right now if it weren't for the fact that you would blow your cover…"_

Her gaze suddenly moves and focuses on me, while I'm still standing behind the one way mirror. A slight smirk appears on her face and her eyes twinkling with mirth.

"… _Well, why don't you blow me now and you can just walk out of here after that? Hmm? At least you'll be good at it from all the practice."_

The smirk becomes more pronounced as she flicks her gaze to hold Hook's. Everyone holding their breaths to see what will happen.

"_Well. Why don't you hand me a magnifying glass so I can find yours and you can give me a grade, hmm?"_

Her smirk morphs into a wide grin and to top it off she gives him a cheeky wink. I have to hide a snort behind my hand, Nolan's jaw dropping to the floor, while the vein on Hooks forehead threatens to explode.

Before anyone else can react, Hook lunges over the table reaching for the blonde. His hands wrapping around her throat. Nolan springs into action and tries to pull him off her. A sickening crunch sounds through the speakers and Hook stumbles backwards howling in pain. The head-butt seems to have broken his nose and he storms forward slapping the blond in the face with force. Her head snaps to the side and I finally get my legs to work. Springing I go for the door to help Nolan calm Hook down.

Flinging the door open I see Nolan holding Hook around his waist to keep him from going at the blond again. My eyes move towards the blond and all she does is smirk while wiping at the blood from her nose.

"HOOK! CALM THE FUCK DOWN!"

"_That fucking bitch! I'LL KILL HER!"_

I push against his chest to hold him back and Nolan struggles to keep Hook in place. During the struggle I hear a loud pop followed by a grunt. Spinning around I'm met with a bloodied right hook and I tumble to the floor.

The blonde kicks Hook between the legs and pushes a falling Hook into Nolan sending them both to the floor. Pulling myself up from the floor I run for the door and open it quickly. A strong arm wrapping around my throat.

"WE NEED BACK-UP! CODE RE…"

The arms pushes against my throat and my voice trails off. She pulls me back while I'm gripping at her arm. Flailing against her she falls against the wall roughly. Suddenly I feel something sharp scraping my throat. Nolan has found his bearings again and lunges for us.

"_I wouldn't do that, Miss Jareau here doesn't need a pencil piercing her neck."_

"It's Agent."

A sharp tug reminds me that she's holding the cards. Nolan freezes and holds up his arms. Hook still lying on the floor whining pathetically.

"_Get me a phone Agent Nolan."_

The door is flung open and Mary Margaret barges in, followed by Red, Booth and some other agents.

"_Give yourself up, we both know Agent Blanchard won't allow that."_

Blanchard shakes her head at Agent Nolan.

"_Enough Nolan, someone get a phone." _

"_Everybody out! I only want Blanchard in here, well and MISS Jareau of course."_

I growl, annoyed at being called Miss and try to pull her arm away from my throat to get some more room to breathe. Nobody moves.

The room is eerily silent and after a while Blanchard shoulder slump.

"_Everyone out! GO! And where's that phone?"_

Blanchard's voice seems to go even higher when she raises her voice. The agents leave the room with their tails tucked between their legs. Hook, supported by Nolan, sends Juliet a cold glare and leaves the room muttering about winning if it were to be a fair fight.

"_So, Mary Margaret, how the hell are you?"_

Blanchard's head snap up and her eyes widen comically.

"_How do you know my name?"_

"_Doesn't matter."_

"_Do I know you?"_

"_No, you don't… How's your dad?"_

"…"

"_What was that?"_

"_He died."_

"_Well thank god for that, at least there's good news."_

Mary Margaret seems to be swallowing a handful of sand, while Juliet gives her a devious smile. The tension palpable in the room until the door is flung open and Ruby walks in to place a desk phone on the table. She too sends a glare towards Juliet, which is answered with a cheeky wink, before leaving the room.

"_Why thank you Agent Red."_

She pushes me forward and we walk towards the table, while keeping her back towards the wall.

"_Now Agent Jareau, could you pick up the horn and hand me the phone?"_

She grabs the phone with the hand holding the pencil against my throat. She dials and moves the phone so she's holding it between her shoulder and head. Her hand moving the pencil back against my throat.

_*The number you've called is no longer connected, you will be disconnected."_

Her shoulders tense and she slam the phone down on the receiver with excessive force. My body shakes from the movement and I try to wiggle myself loose. Her grip tightens and I gasp for air.

"_Sorry 'bout that Miss."_

She loosens her hold immediately and the pencil is no longer at my throat.

"_Bummer, no answer, huh?"_

The taunting of Blanchard has Juliet narrowing her eyes and she snorts.

"_Yeah well, at least my father isn't a rapist."_

Blanchard's mouth snaps shut so fast I can hear her teeth click together. Her jaws grinding together and her shoulders tense.

"_I have no idea what you're talking about."_

The sentence is ground out and she's staring daggers at Juliet.

"_Sure you don't and I'm the knight in white armour who enjoys spending her time off playing the saviour of damsels in distress. "_

Juliet grabs the phone again and dials a different number. The murmuring on the other side of the line cannot be heard clearly.

"_Off with her head… Ace of spades… Get me the Queen of Hearts."_

After the last sentence is muttered Blanchard's complexion becomes as white as a sheet. The reflection in the mirror show the grin and wink from Juliet that makes me shiver, it seems to promise nothing but pain. Juliet's back straightens and her posture stiffens at the cold hard voice on the other end of the line.

"_Mary Margaret Blanchard, huidige toewijzing als teamleider, opdracht op hoog niveau… __Extractie gevraagd… Begrepen… Dank u."_

She hangs up and releases me immediately, her hands in the air. Blanchard goes for her gun and aims at Juliet. Lowering herself on her knees, she folds her folds her hands behind her head.

"_Who are you? How do you know her and my father?"_

"_Kiss my ass."_

Her gaze focuses on me and her gaze softens immediately.

"_Sorry for manhandling you. I would have taken the arrogant one, but he smells."_

Her cheeky grin makes the corners of my mouth curl upward slightly and I realise I'm not even mad at being held hostage. The code used in the conversation and some language I don't understand seems rehearsed. The number dialled started with the London extension which I know from calling Emily. Probably an asset from overseas, I conclude.

The door flings open and Red storms in, roughly pulling Juliet to her feet and bending her over the desk to cuff her.

"_You okay JJ?"_

"I'm fine Ruby, thanks."

The cuffs seems to be tightened a little extra, but Juliet doesn't even flinch. The familiar blank look returned on her face. She is escorted out by Red, Nolan and some other Agents.

I shift my gaze to Blanchard. She seems to be recovering from the shock from the direction that the conversation went.

I walk out of the room and into the hallway.

"How did you get out of the cuffs?"

Juliet is pushed forward by the agents, but stops and turns. Her gaze is directed at me.

"_I'm double-jointed, popping my thumb is pretty easy for me and blood can be used a lube. Why did you think I let him hit me."_

"_Oh and JJ? I'm sorry again, it is the only way to go home."_

Her smile is the same as the one in her file, so forced it's a grimace. Her eyes portraying the same hurt look I have when I think of Emily.

"_Oh, it's Emma."_

"What?"

"_My name. It's Emma."_

The groan from Red is heard from the end of the hall and I chuckle softly.

Mumbling to myself I turn and decide to call it a day.

"Well Emma, aren't you a mystery wrapped in riddles?"

**Holy cow, that went on for a lot longer than expected. Well I hope you enjoyed it and please review! Just see it as a late birthday gift for me :)**


	7. The Queen of Hearts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time or Criminal Minds. All the rights, yada, yada, insert rest of correct disclaimer talk here. So another update to brighten your day and as an apology for my update inconsistency :)**

**Short summary  
><strong>The BAU has a new boss. A bitch? Perhaps... Or is there more to her story than expected? Why does she seem to have a special dislike for JJ? Secrets, MI6, true love and ominous smiles combined, where will it lead?

_- I have checked the grammar, however English is not my first language. There may be some mistakes, sorry! –_

**Chapter 7 – The Queen of Hearts**

"_We have a debriefing today, let's move JJ."_

"I was ready ten minutes ago, but you had to change clothes… Again! Going to miss Booth are we?"

"_NO! Not at all… I… Just, let's go okay?"_

She has a crush! How cute! We walk out into the hallway and see Agent Blanchard leave her room as well. After the mentioning of the Queen of Hearts, the usually cheery agent has been withdrawn and quiet. Her smile as a greeting seems as if she ate a lemon before smiling.

We sympathetically smile back as greeting and walk towards the elevator. _Who the hell is the Queen of Hearts and why does everybody seems to crap their pants at the mere mention of her?_

– SQ – ONCE UPON A TIME – SQ –

Agent Blanchard suddenly stalls her explanation, her skin turning ashen and her eyes bulging from their sockets. Following her line of sight is see a woman standing behind the glass panel of the door. Her smile makes me shudder and not in a good way. The most creepy thing, however are her eyes. They remind me of the creeps we've caught who killed and tortured for the pure fun of it. The woman gives a slight wave and promptly turns around and walks away.

"_I… Eh… You're dismissed."_

Mary Margaret flops down in the chair and lost in thought. Everyone stays seated, gaping at each other.

_Screw this! I have to know what the hell is going on!_ I stand up and run for the door. Looking down the hall I can just make out where the woman makes a turn.

"It was great working with all of you, maybe we will see each other around?"

Jogging I run into the hallway, to try and catch up. The woman enters the interrogation room and two agents guard the door. I sneak into the observation room and see Emma jumping up. I quickly reach for the speaker.

"_Ma'am."_

"_You can sit."_

Emma sit down and seems to be on edge, nervously playing with her hands. It's the first time I've ever seen her looking this jumpy.

"_Report?"_

"_Had to make my presence known, Ma'am. If not, American soldiers would have been compromised and caught."_

"_Are you working for the British government or the American?"_

"_My apologies, Ma'am. It was my decision to do so and I accept all consequences of ignoring my orders."_

"_Did you clear your mission?"_

"_Yes, Ma'am."_

"_That's acceptable I suppose, getting caught and losing your entire life in the process is not something I am responsible for."_

"_Ma'am?"_

"_The first number you dialled here, it was disconnected was it not?"_

"_No! That's not true! Tell me that's not true! PLEASE!?"_

The normally stoic woman has crumbled to a crying shivering mess in mere minutes. _What the hell is going on here?_

"_I'm sorry Emma, but it's the way the world works. You're damaged goods Emma, I know that, everyone knows that. But I guess that now even they realise it. You're done, Emma. You're sufficiently skilled for your job, but love? Ha! Sorry my dear, but you are too damaged for that. Nowhere near good enough!"_

"_But Cora, please just let me call and explain?"_

"_Emma, enough! I will get you back to London and you will have two weeks to get back to your job. If not, you're no longer useful to me. And things that have no use of me don't last long. Now be a dear and follow me out, hmm?"_

"_Yes Ma'am, I understand."_

I quickly make my way out to the hallway and run around the corner. I'll ask Garcia to put some feelers out.

My phone rings, the sound harsh in the silent hallway. I grab for it and silence it immediately.

"_Can I help you?"_

Spinning around I'm met by a pinning glare. The woman sizes me up, while Emma sends me a defeated smile.

"_Hi JJ."_

"_This is Agent Jareau? Hm… I envisioned something else, well I suppose everyone their taste."_

Emma and I both look at the woman as if she has grown a second head. _What the hell did that mean?_

"_Director of MI6, Cora Mills. You must be Agent Jennifer Jareau of the BAU… How quaint…"_

I feel as if I just got slapped in the face while being insulted. But the sharp remark on the tip of my tongue is swallowed back by the rapid shaking of Emma's head and her warning look.

"_Nice to meet you, Director." _My head a reclining nod.

"_At least you have some manners. Well, Emma let's go, we have a plane to catch."_

Walking down the hall towards my office, I realise it. Mills? As in freaking Regina Mills?

Digging in my purse, I press the buttons furiously. She better give me some explanation of who the hell this Cora is.

I see a missed call from Will, again? Seriously?

"_Mills."_

"WHO THE HELL IS CORA?"

"_I beg your pardon?"_

"Who the hell is Cora?"

"_My mother, why do you ask?"_

"Well she appeared out of nowhere, we were working the case…"

"_THAT"S ENOUGH AGENT JAREAU! You're working with classified information, you were chosen because you can keep your mouth shut. DON'T you dare say another word."_

I'm met with a dial tone and curse myself. When the hell did I lose my grip on my emotions?

– SQ – ONCE UPON A TIME – SQ –

Reclining in my chair I send the pilot a small smile. He gives me a heads-up that they're arriving and closes the door.

"_Well, I didn't expect to have a welcoming party?"_

"_I'll let you to be, I'm going to pay a visit while I'm here. By the way, Agent Jareau seems lovely."_

I stiffen and Cora turns around to walk back to her car. When she leaves I release the tension in my shoulders and we both breathe a little easier. _That woman still manages to make my skin crawl._

"Well, how long has it been?"

"_About, 10 years I suppose?"_

"What do you do these days? Still with the agency I suppose, but I haven't seen you roaming the halls for ages."

"_That's classified Emily, and you know it."_

We share a smile and I stand up to give the woman a hug. _The last time I saw here was when I trained some agents back in the day. She was the best student I had._

"_So what's up with the comment of Miss Jareau?"_

"She hates it if you call her that."

Her wink and smirk tell me enough.

"Have you been annoying her?"

"_Maybe…"_

"You did take it easy I hope, I care for her quite deeply."

"_YOU LOVE HER! JESUS!?"_

"No I don't."

I shuffle in my chair and cross my arms defensively.

"_Yes you do and she's fine… Takes a punch quite gracefully and doesn't seem to be too put off by being held hostage?"_

Her impish grin followed with a shrug has me shooting out of my chair. Standing toe to toe and give her my hardest glare.

"YOU DID WHAT?"

"_She's fine, it was a small punch, nothing serious. Besides I didn't know you loved her, else I would have taken the smelly one."_

Shaking my head I plop down in the chair. _Only with Emma, I suppose? __The files, crap!_ I search in my briefcase and hand her the folder.

"That's for you, some alerts, papers to be signed and your meeting with the psychologist, I was told."

"_Did you look at it?!"_

Her voice suddenly becoming cold and I cannot suppress the flinch at the tone. She takes a deep breath and gives me an apologizing smile.

"_Sorry Emily, I'm just on edge."_

"It's fine, I didn't look at it, obviously. Your information is classified, even for me. You know that."

"_Yeah, yeah sorry… But Jareau hmm?"_

"I don't want to talk about it."

"_Oh no, I can see where this is going. Just like the girl in my training class. What did you do?"_

She starts flipping through the files in the folder.

"We were together, she bailed because her parents didn't agree and she was scared of the judgemental society. She started dating some guy, I left for London, she dumped him and called me to apologise about a week ago."

"_Well, you still have your compartmentalization skills in order I see? Stop it Emily, she seems nice. And you know me, I don't give ANYone the benefit of the doubt. But she, she really makes me give her that."_

"I know, she's great isn't she?"

My heart quickens and I can't stop the smile from overtaking my face. Sighing I lean back in the chair and close my eyes.

"What should I do?"

When I get no response, I open my eyes and see her glaring at some file with her lips in a grim line. _That can't be good._

"_Where is the BAU situated anyways?"_

"Langley, why?"

"_Because we are going to change the flight plan and you are going to see her."_

"No I'm not!"

"_Enough Emily, we both know you need this. If not for following your heart then for closure. Get your head out of your ass!"_

"But, what about you?"

"_Relax… I don't have anyone waiting for me anymore so I have time."_

Her hurt look and shrug of her shoulders makes my questions stall in my throat. Nodding I walk to the pilot and explain the change of flight plan.

_JJ, ready or not here I come!_

**Wow, another one! It's like Christmas! Hooray :), now be a dear and review for me?  
><strong>**And we both know that you totally read that while hearing Lana Parilla's voice ;)**


	8. Back where I belong

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time or Criminal Minds. All the rights, yada, yada, insert rest of correct disclaimer talk here. Well… Have a nice read :)**

**Short summary  
><strong>The BAU has a new boss. A bitch? Perhaps... Or is there more to her story than expected? Why does she seem to have a special dislike for JJ? Secrets, MI6, true love and ominous smiles combined, where will it lead?

_- I have checked the grammar, however English is not my first language. There may be some mistakes, sorry! –_

**Chapter 8 – Back where I belong**

"_I'll be fine! Go!"_

"You sure?"

"_Emily you're stalling and frankly your pissing me off with your insecurity. GO!"_

The door of the SUV slams closed and Emma walks towards the hotel. Sighing I grip the wheel harder, my knuckles turning white. _Crap_. I rest my head against the steering wheel taking deep breaths. _Just go!? _Chuckling I decide to start the car. _At least that a step in the right direction. How the hell do you just go after defying orders of Cora freaking Mills. Oh shit, Regina!_

I turn onto the road and dial a familiar number.

"_Mills speaking."_

"Regina! Hide in your freaking closet!"

"_I beg your pardon?"_

"Your Mother is on her way to you now, she will be there soon!"

"_WHAT!?"_

"I couldn't tell you sooner?"

"_How do you know this?"_

"Classified. Regina. All I can tell you is that I had to recover an asset."

"_How long do you think I have?"_

"An hour? Maybe two?"

"_Well, looks like I'll be going back to work. Overtime sounds refreshing."_

"You do that."

"_Why are you stressing?"_

"Ehm, I might be driving towards JJ's house?"

"_WHAT?! Are you in the USA?"_

"I'll come and see you tomorrow, I promise."

"_Fucking finally!"_

"Did you just curse? Again?"

"Emily, just be a dear and get that sexual tension out of your system. JJ is annoying me with her puppy eyes and you, my dear, need a little bit of loving. Have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't! Take care now."

The dial tone reaches my ears, slack-jawed I realise Regina just told me to get laid. That, I did not see coming!

Biting my nails the entire ride, I finally see JJ's house. _Crap! This is it. Okay… Just relax Em, you'll be fine. Breathe… That's it. OH FUCK IT_!

Opening my car door I storm towards the door. Knocking frantically, I shift my weight from left to right.

– SQ – ONCE UPON A TIME – SQ –

"Who the hell is knocking on my door like a freaking lunatic?"

Scowling I walk from the kitchen over to the side table to get to my gun. The knocking has stopped, thankfully. Tiptoeing towards my door I look through the spyhole. _EMILY!? What is she doing here?!_ I fling the door open.

"What are you do…"

I am shoved against the wall roughly, her close proximity has me losing track of what the hell I was saying, while her arms on both sides of my head keep me trapped.

"_Do you love me?"_

Dazed I look up from her lips and peer into her eyes. The dark-brown depths have me completely disorientated. _What did she ask? Oh right, holy crap I've missed those eyes._

"_DO you love me? Tell me JJ!"_

"Of course I do, I'm so sorr…"

The kiss is desperate, loving and angry all at once. She takes the gun out of my hand and places it on the shelf next to me. Her strong hands tracing my spine downwards. Our tongues battling for dominance and her body pressed tightly against mine. My hands feel the flexing muscles in her upper arms. The warmth between us almost too much.

Her hands move over my butt and she squeezes softly. I break the kiss and moan. "Oh god." She immediately moves her attention towards my neck, licking, kissing, sucking and nibbling, making me moan loudly, her chuckle following. I'm a pool of goo in her hands and she knows it.

Suddenly I'm lifted in the air with her hands around my thighs, making me wrap them around her automatically and feel her muscles bunching underneath her blouse. I wrap my arms around her shoulder and pull her in for another kiss. _I need more._ My tongue traces her lower lip and I softly suck it into my mouth. She falters in her step and now it's my turn to chuckle softly.

I jump when I feel the cold surface against my back. _When did I lose my shirt?_ She leaves a trail of small kisses from my ear to just above my heart. She kneels down and I miss her warmth directly. Her hands tracing my calves and pulling my slippers off. Her hands move upwards again, from the outside of my lower legs to the inside of my thighs. My breath hitches when I feel the lightest of touches against my crotch. Her smile and loving look are blinding and I cannot help myself as I start to tear up. _I almost lost her._

She straightens immediately, strong arms coming around me, cradling me against her chest.

"_What's wrong?"_

"I just…" Swallowing roughly I shake my head to clear my thoughts. "You're here and I can't believe it."

Her eyes capturing my gaze and she kisses me softly. I burry my head in the juncture of her shoulder and neck and inhale her smell deeply. _I'm home, this is where I belong._

"Please forgive me Em, I'm so sorry."

"_Love, I already have." _She wipes the tears away with her thumbs, cradling my head.

"I love you Em. Please don't ever leave again."

We kiss again, soft and loving. It soon heats up to a clash of tongues, teeth and lips. Her hands traces my sides and her thumbs graze the side of my breasts. I nibble on her neck and bite in her earlobe softly. Her moan echoes through the room.

My bra falls around me loosely and is quickly pulled off. Her thumbs tracing my areolas and I cannot help but moan again. Her fingers pinching my nipples slightly, my back arches and my hips buck against her without my command. "Oh.." My moan is answered with a groan. _I need to feel her skin._

Frantically I grab at her shirt, trying to get to her alabaster skin. The small buttons of her shirt slowly come undone. _Fuck it. _I grab the shirt and rip it open, buttons scattering on the floor. Needing her closer, I tug at her belt loops and perch myself on the very edge of the side table.

"Em.." Her fingers have found their way into my underwear, softly stroking. _"So wet… Jesus JJ." _My nails biting in her shoulders and my eyes closing. Soft kisses starting behind my ear trail towards my clavicle, sucking on the skin there. Her fingers circling my clit wind me up quickly, making it impossible to keep my hips still. Her supporting hand on my lower back moves to take hold of my chin, guiding my head up to meet her gaze. _"Jennifer, I love you." _I wind my hand in her hair, softly gripping it to pull her towards me. The kiss is sloppy, but so sweet. Her forehead rests against mine, while I'm trying to keep my hips from moving frantically. "So close…" Panting I move in for another kiss.

She moves my head and kisses just below my ear. _"I'm here JJ, I got you." _The heat explodes and my head falls forward to rest against her shoulder while I moan embarrassedly loud. The rushing of my blood has my vision clouded and shuddering my release. I nuzzle against her and sated I feel my body go slack.

She steps away from me and I feel the fear start to creep up. _Where's she going? _Thankfully, her arm comes the rest around me back, the other hooking underneath my knees. I wrap my arms around her shoulders once again and sigh happily while she lifts me up. _"I got you."_

I'm placed on the sheets softly and she makes quick work of the rest of my clothing. The dipping of the mattress has me opening my eyes. Her body settling comfortably between my thighs and I groan at the sensitiveness of my clit. _She feels so good._

When I open my eyes, I'm greeted by Emily leaning her head on her hand while gazing at me lovingly. I cannot contain the smile and it quickly overtakes my face. _"What?" _"You're adorable, you know that right?"

"_Excuse me? Badass is probably the word you were looking for." _She sticks out her tongue.

"See! My point exactly."

"_I don't know what you're talking about."_

"Never mind that, why are you still wearing clothes?"

She smiles devilishly and lifts herself up. Teasingly slow, she undresses herself and I cannot help but be completely mesmerized by her elegant movements and gorgeous body. Her bra sliding off her arm all the way to her fingertips. It drops to the floor. _God she's gorgeous._

"_My eyes are up here, JJ."_

"Huh what?"

She chuckles softly and crawls onto the bed. Her hands trailing across my legs, making goosebumps erupt on my skin. Her hands make their way up to my chest and massages them softly. I crane my head up to pull her into a kiss and wrap my legs around her. I try to flip her over so I can have my way with her, but she shakes her head and takes a nipple into her mouth. My legs immediately relax and she haves me moaning loudly within mere seconds.

Her hands replace her mouth and she slowly kisses downwards. _Oh Jesus, she look hot when she does that. _My hands gripping the sheets and I cannot seem to catch my breath.

I can feel her breath ghosting over my clit and I buck at the sensation. Her kisses move over my thighs, up to my hipbone. I groan, disappointed.

"Emily, please."

She nips and sucks at the skin, leaving tender skin behind. Her breath moves over my clit again, seemingly even hotter than before and my hand flies to her hair. Her chuckle and the kisses against my other thigh have me lifting my head. I catch her gaze and while I cannot see her mouth, I know for a fact that she's smiling.

"Please stop teasing Em, I need you."

The last end of my sentence is only a gasp, as her mouth finally starts working on my clit. _She's way too good at this. _My last coherent thought for the next minutes leaves my head and I'm reduced to a moaning heap of sweat.

"Oh Em…"

Her arm wraps around my thigh to keep my hips on the matrass, while her hand kneads my breast.

"It feels so good."

Her tongue lashes at my clit and she sucks harshly.

"Yesssss…."

She bites at the inside of my thigh and I grip her hair tighter. _She still remembers that, oh please let her do th…_

My moan echoes through the room as her hand starts rubbing at my clit and her tongue pokes at my entrance.

"_Please Em."_

I know I will not be lasting long, her talented tongue moving inside me at just the right pace, just the right angle and force.

"_Em, I'm going to come."_

I have just finished the sentence and I feel my orgasm moving through me powerfully. My thighs clamping closed, holding Emily's head still. She slightly moves up and sucks at my clit. Pressing her tongue against it and I come again.

"Em! Oh god!"

My vision clouds over and I can see dark spots overtaking it. All the strength in my body seems to have vanished.

I'm brought back the present by soft kisses against my jaw. I move my head to meet her for a sloppy kiss. She presses against my thigh leaving a trail of slick heat on my skin.

"_I won't last long."_

I trail my hand along her body. I lift my thigh and massage her breast. Her hips moving against me urgently, while I kiss and bite at her shoulder. She's panting against my ear, moaning softly. I trail my hand lower, abandoning her breast, and press against her.

"So wet..."

She moans loader and I use my thigh to press my hand harder against her. The hitch in her breathing in combination with the tensing of her shoulders signals her coming release.

"_I'm going to.."_

Her moan is load against my ear and she shudders, collapsing against me. I can feel small spasms in her back and press a kiss against the side of her head.

"I love you Em."

"_Hmm… I love you too."_

We fall asleep, sated and safely in each other's arms.

**My first romantic scene, hopefully I did okay. Please let me know what you think :)**


	9. A Flash of Gold

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time or Criminal Minds. All the rights, yada, yada, insert rest of correct disclaimer talk here. Sooo… I have you guys think I did okay with the scene? No? Well, surprise for you: Take 2.**

**Short summary  
><strong>The BAU has a new boss. A bitch? Perhaps... Or is there more to her story than expected? Why does she seem to have a special dislike for JJ? Secrets, MI6, true love and ominous smiles combined, where will it lead?

_- I have checked the grammar, however English is not my first language. There may be some mistakes, sorry! –_

**Chapter 9 – A Flash of Gold**

"_She called me."_

"And you just mention that know? If my dark haired princess went to claim her blonde damsel I have to know how it ended. Is there a happily ever after for my two gorgeous lady-loving ladies?

"_They'll be fine, as long as they don't put their foot in their mouth. Knowing Emily, that might prove to be too big of a challenge."_

"Nooo way! If anyone can charm the pants off someone it's her. I mean, come on! If you speak that many languages you can hit on anyone, combine that with her beauty and BOOM!"

"_Well, considering you're the Goddess of Snooping, you're on your way now to check on them, aren't you?"_

_Crap! Busted… _"Well my Queen, I was merely looking after your people."

"_Of course, that's how you'll spin it. Well Garcia, if by any chance you find out that it didn't work out. Please be so kind as to slap Emily in the face."_

"Well, she'll be slapped twice then. And JJ will be unable to use her credit cards for a tiny week. How's that for awesome evilness?"

"_Well, you're learning from the best. I expect no less. Go now and be a dear, keep me posted."_

"Your loyal servant, your Majesty."

"_Why, thank you for your loyalty Oracle."_

Chuckling I end the phone call and look up to see that the light just turned green. Singing along with Ricky James - Superfreak I continue to drive to JJ's house.

– SQ – ONCE UPON A TIME – SQ –

Slowly waking from a deep slumber I feel hands ghosting over my back. Groaning I try to cling to the remnants of my sleep, but the hands are replaced with kisses. I stretch, my muscles aching in the very best way possible.

"_Morning, sleep well?"_

Mumbling I grab a pillow to pull it over my head. _I just need five more minutes. _Chuckling can be heard even with the pillow covering my ears. She straddles my lower back and suddenly I'm wade awake. _Oh god, that's hot! _She rubs herself against the small of my back and leaves her arousal coating my skin. I try to turn, but hands pressing on my shoulders have me pinned to the bed. She grinds down a little harder and I groan in response. Gripping at the pillow over my head, I throw it across the room.

"_You feel so good… Oh…"_

"Let me see you."

Frustrated I try to turn once again and now she allows it. I'm met by dark blue eyes and tousled blond hair. Her lower lip trapped by her teeth and her breathing has sped up. _Jesus, she's wet._

Gripping her hips to guide her movement, my eyes follow the movement of her hips. Her answering moan to the added force behind the movement is combined with the surprised widening of her eyes.

"_OH God! I can come like this."_

I grab her thighs and push her upwards. Her eyes questioning for a second, before she gets my point. She crawls towards the head of the bed hastily, her thighs trapping my head.

The smell of her arousal floods my senses and I swipe my tongue in a broad lick against her centre once. One hand manifests itself in my hair, while the other grips the headboard of the bed.

"_Em, I need to come. Please!"_

Her pleading has me stop my teasing, instead suckling her clit into my mouth softly. Rubbing tight circles around it with my tongue, she cannot keep her hips still. Slowly grinding against my tongue she moans loudly. My eyes drink in the look on her face, her clenching abdominal muscles and the rhythmic movement of her hips. _She's gorgeous!_

I trail one hand at the back of her thigh upwards slowly. Pressing my finger against her entrance, she stalls her grinding movement to press herself against me. When I slowly slide one finger into her wet core she moves her hand to toy with her own nipples.

"_Yess, oh god yess!"_

The mere look of her in this state has me completely wind up and I press my thighs together to give me some relief. Her hand in my hair tightens its grip so it almost becomes painful. My finger thrusting inside her is gripped harder signalling me she's right on the edge.

"_Keep going, oh please more."_

Thrusting two fingers inside of her coupled with a hard suck at her clit has her coming undone.

"Emmmmmm!"

Her moan is long with a couple of hitches from the shocks of the orgasm. Her body twitches a few times while I'm hungrily lapping at her juices.

She crawls so she can straddle my waist and I wiggle upwards to lean against the headboard. With a content look in her eyes she leans against me and gives me a sweet kiss.

"_I love you."_

"I love you too."

"_I don't think I can move just yet, but when I do… You better prepare yourself Princess."_

Chuckling I cradle her against my chest.

*TRRRRRINNNGGGGG*

_Just when I was about to get lucky. _Scowling I glare at the doorway which connects to the hall.

"_I would answer, but that would require legs that aren't made of Jell-O."_

*TRRRRRINNNGGGGG*

I pull myself out of the bed and grab my ruined shirt. Hopping into my pants I smooth out the wrinkles while walking towards the door.

*TRRRRRINNNGGGGG*

Knocking follows and the milky glass shows a colourful outline. _Well, let me take an educated guess: Who's ringing the doorbell at nine on a Saturday morning?_

Opening the door I hide my ruined shirt behind the door. The squeal from Garcia so load, I'm surprised the glass hasn't shattered yet.

"_OH. MY. GOD! I totally knew it, the princess has finally found her blond princess! It was about damn time, WAIT! You two are together right? I mean, I know, I know! I'm the Oracle so I should already know. But, I mean… Wait!?"_

Her eyes trail over my form and I hastily try to flatten my hairdo. _JJ cannot seem to keep her hands off my hair._

Another loud squeal has me blinking and I can hear ringing in my ears.

"_YOU! Agent-Kiss-A-Lot! JUST! GOT! LAID!"_

"Well, actually. If we're being precise: I was in the process of getting laid."

"_Princess! Say no more! We will totally have girls' night tomorrow and that you can tots' tell me everything! I let you get back to your lady who needs some loving! Tell JJ I said hi!"_

Gaping at her, she swirls around and skips towards her car. She has already driven off by the time I shake myself out of my stupor.

"_EM! The bed is cold! Come and warm me up!"_

Shaking my head I close the door and pat to the bedroom. Throwing off my clothes I dive in the bed and hover over JJ.

"Hey you."

"_Hey back."_

She leans in to kiss me and before I can blink I'm on my back. JJ straddling me with a devilish look in her eyes.

"_Now where we're we? Hmm?"_

Her voice has dropped an octave and I cannot help but shudder. _This is gonna be good!_

– SQ – ONCE UPON A TIME – SQ –

"Emily answered to door, all just-had-sex-and-about-to-start-next-round like! You should've seen it!"

"_Prentiss like that? Trust me I know exactly what you mean."_

"I know right?"

It takes a while for the last sentence to fully register. _WAIT WHAT?_

"_So they're together right?"_

"Hold up sister! How do you know what she looks like when she's like that?"

"_Not the way you think, dear. Emily arrived at London and had a few sexcapades. Her motto in the first two weeks was: The best way to get over someone, is under someone else."_

"Well, she has a point there."

"_Only one problem dear. When you're so in love with someone, it doesn't work."_

"I'll take your word for it."

"_Please do."_

"Well, I'm just arriving at my place. Oh! Girls' night with JJ en Emily tomorrow evening?"

"_I'm afraid not. My Mother has invited me to dinner, unfortunately."_

"Ouch! Well if you're in dire need of saving, just call me! I'll pretend I just broke my ankle while dusting off my babies at home."

"_Sure why not! Sleep well Penelope."_

"Bye! Till Monday!"

My car beeps signalling it closed and I move towards the apartment building. Waiting for the elevator I check my messages to see if my chocolate man has texted me and send a few texts to Reid, Emily, JJ and Regina.

_What the hell is taped to my door?_ Moving towards it I feel a sense of dread.

*Nosy, aren't you?*

My eyes widen and I reach for my cell phone immediately. I shoved against my door roughly, before I feel cold steel pressing against my temple.

"_Daniel's dead, Miss Garcia. Please stop looking."_

The whisper in my ear has my throat constricting. But I quickly sneak a peek anyway: covered eyes, dark clothing, a flash of gold and lips pressed into a grim line._ This cannot be good._

**Well, cliff-hanger! What did you expect? Muhahahaha! See you next time?**


	10. The Gun Goes Bang

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time or Criminal Minds. All the rights, yada, yada, insert rest of correct disclaimer talk here. Cliffhangers! Muhhaha, annoying isn't it? A lot of fun for me, though ;)**

**Short summary  
><strong>The BAU has a new boss. A bitch? Perhaps... Or is there more to her story than expected? Why does she seem to have a special dislike for JJ? Secrets, MI6, true love and ominous smiles combined, where will it lead?

_- I have checked the grammar, however English is not my first language. There may be some mistakes, sorry! –_

**Chapter 10 – The gun goes bang**

"_Daniel's dead, Miss Garcia. Please stop looking."_

_The whisper in my ear has my throat constricting. But I quickly sneak a peek anyway: covered eyes, dark clothing, a flash of gold and lips pressed into a grim line. This cannot be good._

My head is pushed back and a disapproving sound escapes my assailant.

"_Why are you looking into Daniel?"_

I squeak, but clamp my lips together. _Seriously, a gun? AGAIN!?_

A hand grabs my keys to open my door and I tumble in. Surprisingly I do not hit the ground, but I'm lowered to the ground quite caringly. My face is pressed against the floor without much force and I can see a black leather jacket around strong shoulders.

"_Penelope, promise me you won't look into Daniel again. You got that?"_

The voice is scratchy and soft, reminding me of the voice of someone who has screamed their longs out. _Come on Penelope! Where are your freaking witty remarks now?_

"W-Wh-What do you w-w-want?"

"_Why are you looking into Daniel?"_

"I-I-I have a friend who's wondering."

"_Name?"_

"Kiss my…"

The gun presses against the back of my head again. _Okay! Maybe no witty remarks after all._

"I'll stop! I'll stop…."

"_No name?"_

"I was asked not to."

"_Not to WHAT!?"_

"Look into you, let the case rest… But I couldn't."

"_By whom?"_

"…"

"_Trust me, if I have to put a bullet in each of your kneecaps to get a name, I will."_

The gun is pressed against the back of my knee, and I know that it will happen if I don't talk. _I'm sorry!_

"My boss."

"_Name!?"_

"Regina."

My assailant freezes and I hear a choking sound behind me. Sniffling is followed with some coughs and the grip on my shoulders tightens. Some mumbling of being right follows and I can hear a deep sigh behind me.

"_Thank you. I'm going to release you and then I'm gonna walk out of this door. Don't look into Daniel again, I'll have a bullet through your head before you can even press the enter."_

The last shimmer of warmth has completely disappeared from the voice, making it sound mechanical.

Nodding, I close my eyes tightly. The gun is no longer against my head and I'm no longer held against the rushing through my veins has my heart pumping and I steel myself. Hearing the creaking of the floorboard near my door I quickly twist around. I push myself up and run after my assailant. _Thinks of getting away? HELL NO! Not without an accurate description._

Rounding the corner I'm met with a gun between my eyes. The hoodie covering everything but a smirk framed by pink lips. Raising my hands I slowly lower myself on my knees. Looking up I can see tired, broken grey eyes looking back at me. _Is this it? _Closing my eyes to keep away the tears I keep my head high. A loud bang echoes in the hallway: it's the door that is slammed shut. I relax and crumble to the floor.

"Okay, Garcia… Don't freak out… Don't freak out…"

I pace through my living room and I can feel the panic setting in. _They found me? How?! Crap, that back trace. Damnit… How? Oh god, they know where I live! Regina's gonna kill me! Crap… Ehm… Em and JJ will know what to do!_

Grabbing my keys and holding my pepper spray in my hand I leave my house to go to my car once again. Shaking, I punch in the speed dial for JJ's phone.

– SQ – ONCE UPON A TIME – SQ –

Getting out from under the shower I grab a towel. I'm distracted by her outline seen through the milky glass of the shower. A smile lights up my face and decide to get out of there quickly. _I really want to go back in the shower. I can't… Have to stop by Regina today AND I have to call Emma. _Grabbing my clothes, I realize I have to go commando. _Damnit! _I steal a shirt from JJ and start pulling on my shoes.

"So what do you want for breakfast?"

"_Coffee!"_

"That's not even a real breakfast!"

"_Like you normally don't only have coffee for breakfast!"_

"I plead the fifth. I have to go see Regina for a bit. Be back in a few hours."

"_Rather you than me! Love you!"_

"Love you too!"

Walking to the kitchen I make some coffee. Filling my cup and grabbing my coat I walk out the door.

– SQ – ONCE UPON A TIME – SQ –

"_Hey, I cannot answer the phone right now! Don't leave I message, 'cause I always forget to listen to those! See ya!"_

"Damnit Emma, where the fuck are you?"

Shoving the phone back in to my purse, I grumble loudly. _Well if that's not gonna make me lose my job… _The elevator doors open and I'm met by a set of pearly white teeth framed with blood red lips.

"_Emily!"_

"How the hell have you been!"

I launch forward to give her a big hug and when I open my eyes I'm met with bulging eyes of multiple agents.

"The Evil Queen lives on I see?"

I can hear the shocked intakes of breath and some agents have now combined their bulging eyes with gaping.

"_Well what do you expect dear?"_

She swirls around and puts her hands on her sides. _Presumably the raise of eyebrow and the creepy perfect smile. _Her expensive power suit showing the outline of her body perfectly, while being professional yet deviously seductive. _That's the Regina I remember._

"_Well Agents, is staring part of your job description?"_

Everyone scrambles to get back to work. _She still got it and even on a Saturday! _Chuckling I step forward and swing an arm around her shoulders.

"_Be a dear and don't wrinkle my blouse."_

"Yeah, yeah! Or you'll pull my heart out of my chest."

"_I really have lost my grip on you, haven't I?"_

Chuckling I guide her forwards through the glass doors.

"You haven't lost you grip, Regina. It's just that even though you scare the hell out of me sometimes, I know the woman behind the façade and choose to have your back."

We enter her office and I'm impressed with the interior. Black and white mostly, combined with steel and unfinished wood.

"So… Did you successfully dodge your Mother?"

"_Dear, we both know there's no way you can dodge my Mother."_

"Hmm… Thought so…"

"_Yeah well… I did manage to get her to leave early, due to the fact I had to work overtime."_

She gives me a wink and set herself down in one of the chair facing her desk gracefully.

"_Have a seat."_

Sitting down I can see the twinkle in her eyes and the widening of her smile. _Interrogation will commence in 3…2…1…_

"_So, did you have a nice night?"_

"It was satisfactory, yes."

She reaches for the bowl with apples on her desk and grabs one. Softly polishing it on her skirt, she simply lifts an eyebrow. I try to hold back my excitement, but I know that this game I will lose.

"She loves me!"

I'm basically bouncing in my chair and I'm almost clapping my hands like some freaking teenager with a crush.

"I went to her house and basically demanded to know if she loved me… And then I kiss…"

"_Oh! Please spare me the details…"_

"Can't handle the description of two women having sex?"

"_Believe me dear, I can probably teach you a thing or two about that. However, I don't want to know the exact description of you having sex with Agent Jareau. I have seen enough of that when I walked in that one time in London when you were sleeping with that blonde barten…"_

I'm gaping at Regina. _WHAT THE HELL? She has slept with women? _I can see her lips moving, but am too lost in thoughts to actually hear what she's saying.

"_You're catching flies dear."_

Shaking my head, I hold my hands out.

"Hold up! You slept with women! How am I not aware of that?"

"_Well dear, you're not my type."_

Baffled at the fact I just found out that she slept with women and she told me while insulting me, I throw up my hands.

"How am I not your type? I'm hot!"

"_Why yes, you are. However I am not interested, because you're not my type. Besides I have Daniel."_

"Regina…" I place my hand on knee and squeeze. "You had Daniel."

Her smirk immediately leaves her face, a defeated look taking its place.

"_I know… I just wish that… It doesn't matter, tell me about you and Agent Jareau."_

I can see that she's trying to dodge the subject of Daniel and allow it.

"Well, what do you want to know?"

"_Where are you going from here?"_

"Well, I want to come back to the FBI."

"_You're leaving London?"_

"Only if I can find a job here."

"_Well, you realize I cannot let you back in this team with Jareau? It's.."_

"I know! I know… I just want to come back to the FBI, your Mother is going to fire my anyways."

"_Why would she do that? You're one of her best agents."_

"Yeah well, this agent lost contact with the asset she was supposed to take back to England, however due to the advice my asset gave me, chose to go to Jennifer and leave my asset at an hotel, where they no longer are."

"_YOU DID WHAT!?"_

Cringing I shrug my shoulders helplessly.

"_Okay, then yes. My Mother will fire you."_

"Hey!"

"_Fine, fine… I'll call Garcia, she might be able to track your asset under the radar."_

"Trust me, if that asset doesn't want to be found, you can search high and low and find nothing."

"_You have a better idea then?"_

"No…"

My phone vibrates in my jacket and I can see it's JJ. _I'll call her back as soon as I can, I have to fix this mess first. _Pressing decline, I rub my eyes.

"They'll probably contact me when they can."

"_Emily, saying they to make sure you don't give away sensitive information is cute, but you know as well as I do, only females are called they."_

"I know, but protocol's a bitch."

"_True… If you have found her and you are serious about staying in the USA, I will make sure you can come back to the BAU. Not partnered with JJ of course and with very specific rules about how you work together…"_

I'm out of my chair hugging her before she finishes her sentence.

"Thank you!"

"_Yeah well, I miss bossing you around."_

The clearing of a throat is heard and we both turn our heads to give the scared looking agents a murderous glare.

"_You don't know what knocking is?"_

"_I'm sorry Chief, but I have an urgent call for Miss Prentiss."_

"Who is it?"

"_Agent Jareau on the line for you Miss."_

"Fine, hand me the phone."

The agents practically runs into the room, dumps the phone in my hand and sprints out of the room. Regina stands up to throw the rest of the apple in the trashcan and looks out of the window to give me some privacy.

"Yes love?"

"_You have to come home!"_

Her panicked voice have me on edge immediately.

"What's wrong?"

Regina hears my panicked tone and turns around immediately.

"_Put her on speaker."_

"JJ, I'm with Regina. I'll put you on speaker."

"_You can't! Garcia did something that Regina said she couldn't."_

"She'll be fine, I promise."

Pressing the button for speaker I sit on the edge of chair while wringing my hands.

"_Agent Jareau? What's wrong?"_

"_Garcia is here, she's crying! Mumbling something about being held at gunpoint and threatened because she did something she shouldn't have."_

"Is she okay, physically?"

"_I think so, she doesn't seem hurt."_

"_What did she do she shouldn't have, Jareau?"_

"_I don't know, something about Danny or something."_

"_WHAT!"_

"_Who's Danny?"_

"_None of your business Agent Jareau. Hand the phone to Penelope, NOW!"_

I can see Regina's mind is going in overdrive. Her breathing has picked up and she's pacing.

"_She's way too panicked for that."_

"Regina, calm down! JJ, we'll be there as soon as we can."

*BANG*

A gunshot is heard through the phone. The scream of Garcia echoes through the phone and I look at Regina with wide eyes. Regina immediately goes for her own phone.

"_We need several Agents to the address of Agent Jareau! Shots fired, two agents at the scene. Conditions unknown!"_

Slamming the phone down, she reached for her car keys, gun and badge, and drags me out of the office with the phone.

"JJ! Penelope! Are you okay?"

*BANG*

"_Em! We're being shot at!"_

"We're on our way! Just hang on JJ!"

*BANG*

The phone goes dead and I feel as if I can no longer breathe. Regina is dragging me out of the elevator into the car park and pushes me into a black 2014 Maserati Gran Turismo while handing me the keys.

I can see her adjusting her gun and badge on her belt, before puts her seatbelt on. We drive away with screeching tires…

**Dum dum duuummm… I did it again, sorry! Please don't hate me and review!**


	11. Old Acquaintances

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time or Criminal Minds. All the rights, yada, yada, insert rest of correct disclaimer talk here. Well, Regina and Emily to the rescue!**

**Short summary  
><strong>The BAU has a new boss. A bitch? Perhaps... Or is there more to her story than expected? Why does she seem to have a special dislike for JJ? Secrets, MI6, true love and ominous smiles combined, where will it lead?

_- I have checked the grammar, however English is not my first language. There may be some mistakes, sorry! –_

**Chapter 11 – Old Acquaintances**

We arrive at JJ's house. The door is kicked in and its eerily silent. We steel ourselves and I walk towards the entrance slowly.

"_We have to hurry!"_

Emily tries to push passed me, but I turn around a shove her against the car.

"Get your act together Prentiss!"

Her wild eyes flick around frantically and she pushes against me. Holding my ground, I slap her in the face.

"Snap out of it! I need an Agent, not a worried girlfriend! You got that?"

Her gaze focuses on me and I can see her compartmentalization kicking in. She shakes her head and looks at me with a determined, clear gaze.

"She's fine, okay? Good, I'll take point."

Shoving my back-up gun against her chest I turn around and slowly walk into the doorway.

"_I didn't look into you! I promise! I didn't say anything!"_

The scared voice of Penelope can be heard and we move further into the house.

Rounding the corner quickly, I scan the room and find JJ lying on the floor out cold, with Penelope sitting bound to a chair, crying. The room is covered with bullet holes, but surprisingly they both don't seem to have been hit.

Something heavy drops behind me and when I turn around I see a gun pressed against Emily's temple. My back-up piece lies on the floor and her hands are raised in the air. The person holding the gun is hidden behind the doorway.

_How the hell? _We checked that room! Emily is pulled into the room several feet away from me and I run towards the door. Opening it I look around and find Emily cuffed to the radiator.

"_That way!"_

Emily points towards a door and I try to open it. _Locked! Damn it! _I kick the door in and quickly scan the room. Looking behind the door I come face to face with the shooter whose movement to aim the gun on me freeze. I have already aimed my gun and pull the trigger.

*BANG*

With fast movements the shooter dives out of the way and moves towards me zigzagging.

*BANG*

I'm disarmed in an instant and pressed against the wall. My own gun pointed between my eyes. My face is reflected in the black motor helmet of the shooter. Staring defiantly at the shooter, I can hear sharp intake of breath. I'm turned around and cuffed. The sirens outside can be heard and I'm pushed into the same room as Emily the door locked as it closed.

Gunshots combined with shouting is heard while I try to get to the keys of my handcuffs.

"They're in my right pocket."

"_I got them!"_

Emily and I barge out of the room and are met by several agents whom are lying on the floor out cold. Several broken noses, some knife wounds and a couple of dislocated joints, I conclude. _No kills? Weird…_

"Go to JJ and Penelope."

Running outside, I can just make out a bike racing away. _Damn it!_

– SQ – ONCE UPON A TIME – SQ –

JJ and Garcia are sitting on the sidewalk while technicians are processing the house. All other injured agents have already been transported to the hospital and the crime scene has been secured.

Walking towards them, I crouch down and am met with teary eyes.

"You're safe, Penelope. I got you."

Cradling her head against my chest I rub her back comfortingly. Emily doing the same with JJ.

"Derek's on his way, he'll be here soon. The rest of the team is coming in as well. We'll get this bitch!"

"_This is your fault!"_

I'm pulled to my feet roughly by an angry Morgan and shoved against the ambulance.

"_This wouldn't have happened if you weren't here! I don't give a fuck if you're my boss. Because of you Penelope was in danger! I'll kick your ass for this!"_

"Unhand me, Neanderthal!"

"_Derek let her go! It's my fault, I didn't listen!"_

Looking at me murderously, he tightens the grip on my throat and lifts me from the ground. The suffocating grip scares me and I try ignore the panic setting in. The angst creeps into my limbs quickly and I shiver at the look in his eyes. The look reminds me of him…

Morgan's face morphs into that of an old man with white hair._ His hands creeping over my body while whispering in my ear. "No one will believe you… You think you can get away? I own this place!"_

My eyes have glazed over and I'm only partially aware of my surroundings. Emily is pulling at Morgan's arm, demanding that I am let go.

"_Daddy, are you here?" The memory of her voice has my blood boiling. _I grasp at Morgan's arm. My nails leaving bloody trails on his arm.

_The memory slowly changes into my old boss's office. "Regina, did he touch you inappropriately?" _I can feel the tears streaming over my face and begin the shake uncontrollably._ "No he didn't! I was there, he didn't do anything!" Her sickly sweet voice echoing through the room. "I'm sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about. She tried to seduce me." "It's true! My dad wouldn't do that! It was all her!" Their voices mingling together and I can feel the self-loathing and hate kicking in._

JJ and Emily are now both pulling at Morgan's arm. Morgan still presses me against the ambulance and I can see dark spots overtaking my vision. Garcia struggles to get up and shouts at Morgan angrily. Trying to take in air, my legs kick against the side of the ambulance.

"_You like that don't you?" His hands press me against the cool surface of his desk, my arm twisted on my back painfully, while tears are streaming down my face. His other hand wrapping around my throat, squeezing hard._

Garcia is able to get up and slaps Morgan in the face. He shakes his head and his gaze slowly focuses on Garcia.

*BANG*

A shot rings out and Morgan howls in pain, immediately letting me go and grabbing his shoulder. I slide down the side of the ambulance and see the same shooter on the motorcycle with a smoking gun. The motor speeds off swiftly, followed by four police cruisers with blaring sirens.

"_Regina! Are you okay?"_

Blinking my eyes to clear away the memory, I cannot suppress the shivers racking my body.

"_REGINA!"_

Trying to blink away tears, I wipe at my cheeks furiously.

"_It's okay, Regina I got you. It's okay, you're safe."_

Warm arms envelope me and Emily's voice soothes me slightly. She pulls me into her lap and rocks me gently. Grabbing the lapels of jacket I hold my head against her shoulder firmly, sobbing.

"_JJ, can you get everyone to clear the area? Garcia, go check on Derek! I'll talk to him later."_

"_OKAY everyone! Turn the fuck around and continue the investigation! If you so much as glance in this direction I will kick your ass."_

JJ's shouts have people scrambling to get back to work. Everyone doing their best to ignore me and Emily.

"_Take deep breaths Regina. Come on, I know you can do it."_

Catching my breath I am lifted up by Emily and for once in a long time, I allow someone to take care of me. _I'm tired… _She carries me towards the ambulance and sets me down gently.

"_Regina, JJ will come with you, okay?"_

Shaking my head furiously I clutch the lapels even harder.

"_Okay, okay… I'll come with you okay? Just let me inform Hotch, Rossi and Reid of the situation. I'll be right back."_

I close my eyes and slump down. After a while I feel someone taking my hand and stroking my hair back.

"_Emily will be right back."_

For a short while I can pretend that it's… The darkness swallows me whole.

– SQ – ONCE UPON A TIME – SQ –

"_You're an idiot!"_

"_I'm sorry, I didn't know what I was doing!"_

The voices pierce through the pleasant haze of unconsciousness.

"_Morgan! That excuse won't work here! You can only hope she won't take away your job. You do realize she has every right to do so, don't you? Garcia didn't follow orders, got herself in trouble for it, endangering JJ in the process and YOU! You almost choke the life out of your OWN BOSS because you ASSUMED that it was her fault without even having actual FACTS?! Have you gone mad?"_

"_Emily, that's ENOUGH! Morgan, you realise your actions will have serious consequences?"_

"_But Hotch, Garcia…"_

"_SAVE IT DEREK! Emily's right and you know it!"_

"_But how was I supposed to know she has PTSS?"_

"_It doesn't matter Morgan… You attacked your boss and as a result she is lying in that hospital bed!"_

"_Emily…"_

"_Sorry, Hotch… It's just, she has protected me for a long time and I couldn't…"_

"Stop with the guilt trip Emily…" I blink a couple of times to clear my vision and clear my throat to get some of the hoarseness out of my voice.

"_Regina! How are you feeling?"_

"I'm fine dear, I'm fine."

"_Chief Mills, I'm so sorry I wasn't thinking clearly and I…"_

"Save your excuses… I will deal with you later, first we have to ensure Garcia's safety. How the investigation of the shooting going?"

Hotchner nods approvingly, walks towards me and puts his hand on my shoulder.

"_The FBI has sent a couple of agents to investigate. They're in the hallway now, I will sent them in."_

"Emily stays."

"_That's fine with me Chief. Don't worry we have your back."_

"Thank you, Agent Hotchner."

He squeezes my shoulder before guiding Morgan out of the room. Emily hands me some water and I throw the blankets of me. Grabbing my clothing ,that's lying neatly folded on a chair, I walk into the bathroom to get dressed.

"_Who the hell are you?"_

"_My name is Agent Red and this is my partner Agent Hook. We will be working on the investigation of the shooting."_

My spine straightens as I hear their voices. If my Mother's intel is correct their boss is that bitch. Straightening my clothes, I smooth the wrinkles out of my pants as best as I can. Gripping the door handle I swing open the door and walk out with determination.

"Does your boss know who is involved in the shooting?"

"_Yes Chief Mills, however she won't be joining us. She is busy to make sure the scene is progressed correctly."_

Emily looks at me questioningly and Agent Red shuffles her feet, clearly uncomfortable under my piercing gaze. Agent Hook however, is running his eyes over Emily's and my body. Clearing my throat he brings his gaze up to my eyes.

"Agent Hook, if you want to have two more complaints of indecent behaviour and sexual intimidation adorning your file, I'll gladly assist."

He straightens immediately and shakes his head with wide eyes. Emily smirks at me and stands by my side as a show of support.

"Now where's lovely Agent White, hmm?"

Emily's eyes widen and her posture stiffens. Her stance becoming more aggressive and she balls her hands into fists.  
>Both agents gulp and take a few steps back. They exchange questioning gazes and Agent Hook clears his throat.<p>

"_You are probably referring to Agent Blanchard?"_

"Well, be a dear and tell me where she is."

The tension in the room is palpable and the agents shake their heads.

"_Ruby? What the hell are you doing here?"_

Jareau voice rings out while she walks into the room. Her friendly smile drops when she sees the grim look on my face and the aggressive stance of Emily.

"_What's going on here?"_

"_JJ, we have been sent in to investigate the shooting."_

"_Well that's fine with me Ruby, but why can I cut the tension in this room with knife?"_

"Blanchard." I spit the name out and scrunch my face. The name leaving a sour aftertaste in my mouth. Emily grimaces in response.

"_Em, what's going on? Tell me."_

"I suppose Emily told you I have PTSS?"

Her nod shows me that she has heard a part of the story from Emily.

"_Remember I told you that something happened to Regina and someone swept it under the rug by lying about it."_

"Blanchard…"

I spit the name out again and crack my neck. My posture straightening even more and push all emotion into the back of my head.  
>I can see JJ thinking back and her eyes widen suddenly, her hand flying to her mouth.<p>

_JJ's flashback: "Sorry 'bout that Miss."_

_She loosens her hold immediately and the pencil is no longer at my throat._

"_Bummer, no answer, huh?"_

_The taunting of Blanchard has Juliet narrowing her eyes and she snorts._

"_Yeah well, at least my father isn't a rapist."_

_Blanchard's mouth snaps shut so fast I can hear her teeth click together. Her jaws grinding together and her shoulders tense._

"_I have no idea what you're talking about."_

"_You were raped?!"_

My eyes widen and Emily's jaw drops.

"_What?"_

Emily's voice is angry and she lays a hand on my shoulder. Closing my eyes, I take a deep breath. Shaking my head, Emily gets the message: _Not now_.

"I don't know where you heard that, but it's none of your business. Agent Jareau, I'm sure you have somewhere else to be?"

The threat in my voice is clear and she leaves the room quickly.

"Now where is the lovely Agent White?"

I ignore the agents standing in the room and I move my head towards the door. Emily understands immediately and follows me like a shadow.  
>Walking outside of the room I hold up my hand towards Emily, who hands me a phone. <em>We still work as a team.<em>

Waiting for the call to connect I walk out of the hospital towards my car. Emily gets in an starts the car directing it to the crime scene.  
>The call goes to voicemail and I try again and again.<p>

Opening the door at the crime scene, I walk out and I can see the outline of Agent White reaching for her phone.

"_Agent Blanchard speaking."_

I'm standing right behind her and steel myself. _Thank god I don't have a gun right now._

"_Hello? Who is this."_

"Why Mary Margaret, how lovely to see you again. You haven't been avoiding me, have you?"

Agent White snaps her head around and the look of pure terror on her face has me grinning widely. I put the phone in my jacket and cross my arms.

"_R-r-r-egina? I didn't expect to s-s-see you here."_

"Well, sending lapdogs to avoid me, just won't do. Tell me how is your father?"

Her face hardens, while my smirk widens.

"_He died. He was shot by a sniper in his house."_

My eyes widen, but I manage to keep my response minimal. _What did you do?_

"Well, isn't that a shame. My condolences for you, my dear. Oh, and if you have some questions for me, do try to come yourself instead of sending your lapdogs, hmm? Have a nice day."

I twirl around and give a wave. Walking towards Emily who's standing by the car, I see her staring daggers at Agent White.

Getting in I close the door and allow the craziness of the day to get to me.

"_Why didn't you tell me?"_

"I couldn't, I told you what I could. You know that right?"

"_I know Regina, but you understand that rape is a lot worse than being molested?"_

"Her father got shot by a sniper."

"_Daniel?"_

"I intend to find out."

**I had a lot of trouble with the last chapter, however now I'm on a roll. Another chapter done!**


End file.
